HEAT
by Sandy Gremory
Summary: It's School Time!
1. Chapter 1

Halo... Semuanya! Perkenalkan saya author baru Ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangannya karena saya masih newbie hehe...

Oke, enjoy my story...

 **Back To School**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T aja lah

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, garing abis, humor gagal

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hari Pertama Masuk sekolah – Part 1**

"Naruto!" panggil ibu awet muda bersurai merah bernama Kushina ini dari dapur.

"Naruto bangun udah siang!" sekali lagi Kushina memanggil anaknya.

Kebetulan pada saat itu Naruko melintasi dapur.

"Oh, Naruko kakakmu udah bangun belum?" tanya Kushina kepada anak bungsunya itu.

"Gak tau Ka-chan, mungkin masih tidur kali kan kakak kaya kebo" jawab Naruko

"Kalo gitu tolong bangunin kakakmu ya" pinta Kushina.

"Iya." Jawab Naruko

"Kak ba—" tiba-tiba ada suara dari arah kamar mandi yang memotong teriakan Naruko.

"Apaan sih berisik tau, kakak juga udah bangun dari tadi" ujar Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai anduk saja karena baru selesai mandi.

"Apa ini benar kakak?" tanya Naruko keheranan

"iya apakah kau ini anakku Naruto?" Kushina juga ikut heran

"Bukan ini Guy-sensei" jawab Naruto kesal

"Ohh..." Kushina dan Naruko serempak ber ohh ria sambil manggut-manggut

"Yaelah bercanda ini Naruto."

"Tapi ko' bisa yah kakak bangun pagi kan kayaknya mustahil banget" kata Naruko dengan tampang masih keheranan.

"Emang salah bangun pagi, kan sekali-kali kakak juga pengen bangun pagi."

"Ya heran aja, kakak kan kayak orang mati kalo tidur." Kata Naruko sambil menghina kakaknya.

"Iya-iya deh, kakak mau pakai baju dulu." Balas Naruto pasrah.

Seperti biasanya pagi itu Sasuke sedang melakukan kegiatan rutin paginya setelah selesai mandi, tidak seperti naruto yang baru bangun pagi si bungsu uchiha ini sudah terbiasa bangun di pagi hari.

"Aduh gue ganteng banget ya, bisa-bisa gue jatuh cinta sama diri gue sendiri" ujar Sasuke narsis sambil menghadap ke arah cermin di kamarnya

Ya ini lah kegiatan rutin pagi Sasuke yang harus dilakukan setelah mandi yaitu narsis depan cermin.

"Lagi ngapain dek?"

' _Wah sial gue lupa nutup pintu bisa-bisa kegiatan rutin pagi gue bisa ketauan nih, apa lagi sama si itachong bakalan gaswat.'_ Batin Sasuke was-was

Dengan deg-degan, Sasuke perlahan-lahan menoleh ke arah suara itu, dilihatnya seseorang yang sedikit mirip dengannya tapi memiliki keriput di kedua pipinya itu sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

' _Tuh kan si Itachong'_ batin Sasuke

"Mau apa lho?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sinis

"Duh sinis amat, abang kan cuma lewat." Jawab Itachi dengan nada menggoda.

"Eh, monyong-monyong—"

"Ngomong-ngomong woy! Bukan monyong-monyong, bilang gitu aja ga bisa." Seru Sasuke geram

"Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong lagi ngapain sampe bilang gue ganteng segala?" tanya Itachi

"Siapa yang bilang gitu salah denger lu." Jawab Sasuke sambil berusaha menghindar.

"Ah masa perasaan bener."

"Coba periksa tu kuping ke dokter." Jawab Sasuke masih berusaha menutupi.

"Ya udah kalo gitu, abang berangkat." Kata Itachi

"Ya sana hus..hus.." usir Sasuke seperti ke ayam saja

Itachi akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, Sasuke menghelang napas lega setelah kegiatannya tidak ketahuan.

"Huh.. selamat-selamat." Ujar Sasuke sambil menggelus dadanya

"Yang terakhir tinggal pakai CC Cream." Ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke mencari cari dimana kah CC Cream itu berada. Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menemukannya, tapi ada yang ganjil dari CC Cream itu. Sasuke berpikir di bagian mananya yang ganjil. Ketika akan memakainya isinya ko tidak keluar-keluar.

"What's ko habis sih, ini kan baru di pake sekali." Kata Sasuke keheranan

Tiba-tiba Itachi kembali lagi ke kamar Sasuke.

"Oh, iya dek CC Creamnya abang pake tadi malam, lumayan juga sih jadi di abisin semuanya." Ujar Itachi santai.

"Apaaa!"

Mengetahui adiknya akan marah Itachi pun langsung ngibrit, kaburrr.

"AWAS LO ITACHI!"

Di pinggiran ada sebuah bangunan seperti rumah yang lumayan besar, di plang nama rumah itu tertulis akatsuki. Di sebelah kanan rumah itu terdapat kebun bunga yang sangat indah dengan beraneka macam bunga dan tanaman yang menambah kesan asri di rumah tersebut. Sedangkan di sebelah kiri rumah itu ada kolam ikan dengan bermacam-macam ikan yang di dalamnya juga lumayan lengkap ada TV, kulkas dll.

DI tengah-tengah ruang keluarga bisa kita lihat ada seorang pria berambut orange jambrik berpierching yang katanya dia sih keren, pria itu bernama Pein Yahiko yang ngakunya sebagai ketua akatsuki, Pria yang memiliki slogan 'Cintai lah Pierching dan Sayangi lah Bokep' ini sedang membawa Toa hendak mengummandangkan Adzan*Eh salah.* membangunkan para anggotanya*ini yang bener* itu dengan suara lembut yang siapa pun yang mendengarkan pasti akan bangun seketika.

"Woyy! Bangun-bangun!" teriak Pein membangunkan para anggota tercintanya dengan suara yang merdu.

Tidak ada respon, Pein pun mencoba sekali.

"Gak denger apa kata gue, bangun woy!" kali ini dengan suara termerdu yang dimilikinya.

Tetap tidak ada respon.

' _Sialan, ini orang-orang tidur apa pingsan sih.'batin Pein._

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah ide yang terlintas di otak Pein.

' _Aha, gue punya ide.'_

"Bangun woyy! Kalo kaga bangun gue ancurin ni tempat pake shinra tensei biar kalian ikut ancur." Acam Pein

Mendengar ancaman dari Pein para anggota akatsuki langsung bangun seketika dan baris di hadapan Pein.

"Kisame hadir!" ujar seorang mahluk jadi-jadian campuran manusia dan hiu.

"Sasori di sini." ujar seorang laki-laki berambut merah, bertinggi badan di bawah rata-rata, dan berwajah 'Baby Face'

"Deidara ada-un." Ujar seorang laki-laki berperawakan wanita dengan nada khas wanitanya.

"Tobi anak baik selalu hadir." Kata seorang laki-laki memakai topeng lolipop. Kenapa topeng lolipop? Karena kata dianya sih biar keren kayak lolipop.

"Zetsu si hitam-putih siap." Ujar seorang laki-laki mirip tanaman venus fly trap dan warna tubuhnya juga tidak kalah unik, gimana gak unik warnanya hitam putih gitu.

"Kakuzu always love money, here." kata seorang rentenir bercadar dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang medok.

"Hidan DJ lovers hadir." Ujar orang terakhir yang memiliki wajah om-om berambut klimis.

'Eh tunggu, ini kan bukan fanfic canon jadi mana mungkin si Pein bisa pake shinra tensei.' Batin Sasori sadar.

'Iya juga Sas, ko kita nurut aja lagi.' Batin Hidan menimpali.

'Lho, ko si Hidan bisa denger ? gue kan ngomong dalam hati.' Batin Sasori.

'Iya dong, gue kan DJ lovers.' Balas Hidan gaje

"Ehem !"

Sebuah deheman dari Pein menghentikan pembicaraan gaje Sasori dengan Hidan.

"Ada yang tau kenapa kalian di bangun kan pagi-pagi begini" tanya Pein dengan berwibawa.

"Mau main boneka." Celetuk Sasori.

"Mau main tanah liat." Ini yang bilang Deidara

"Leader mau nyuruh semuanya masuk ajaran DJ." Ujar DJ lovers Hidan.

"Bukan, mana mau gue masuk ajaran sesat, entar gue kaya elo lagi." Balas Pein

"Mau ngasih lolipop untuk persedian 1 tahun ya, senpai." Kata Tobi dengan riang.

"Mau ngasih ikan spesies baru." Ujar Kisame.

"Mau memperluas taman bungaku." Ujar Zetsu.

"Mau minta uang kas di naekin jadi 3x lipat, terus uangnya buat aku semua gitu." Ujar rentenir bercadar Kakuzu.

Orang-orang langsung menatap ke arah Kakuzu.

"Lho, ko pada ngeliatin gue, emangnya gue segitu tamfannya sampe-sampe kalian ngeliatin gue terus." Ujar Kakuzu geer.

Seketika para anggota akatsuki langsung muntah mendadak(- Konan, Tobi, Kakuzu)

"Ya, bukan lah dasar cadar rentenir sial." Ujar Pein kesal.

"Jadi apa dong(-un)?" ujar seluruh anggota akatsuki serempak(- Tobi).

"Kalian mau di masukin kesekolah." Ujar Konan yang keluar dari dapur setelah menyelesaikan masakannya.

"APAAA!(-un)" sekali lagi ujar seluruh anggota akatsuki serempak(- Tobi).

"Iya, seminggu yang lalu kalian udah di daftarin sama Pein ke Sekolah Konoha School Academy, aku sama pein juga bakalan masuk ke situh." Ujar Konan menjelaskan

"Kenapa ko' kita harus sekolah?" tanya Deidara.

"Biar kalian mejadi berpendidikan dan nanti mudah mendapat pekerjaan, dari pada kalian nganggur gak jelas gini." Jawab Konan.

"Dan agar kalian juga bisa beerguna bagi bangsa dan negara." Ujar Pein menambahkan.

"Tapi—"

"Udah gak ada tapi-tapian, sana siap-siap, seragam kalian udah di siapin di lemari masing-masing, kita berangkatnya jam 7." Ujar Konan galak.

Para anggkota akatsuki pun langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekolah karena takut dengan perempuan yang satu ini karena kalo udah marah persis kaya macan ngamuk.

Para akatsuker sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga sambil menunggu jemputan yang akan membawa mereka ke sekolah, ada yang maen berbie, ada yang lagi nyatok rambut, ngitung duit, nyirem tanaman, maen sama ikan, ada yang baca majalah yang mencurigakan sambil senyam-senyum mesum, ada yang lagi ritual sambil komat-kamit gaje gak pake atasan lagi persis kayak orgil, ada yang joget-joget gaje padahal gak ada music gak ada apa sambi teriak 'Tobi anak baik'.

"Kira – kira mobil jemputannya kanya apa ya-un?" tanya Deidara kepada teman – temannya.

"Kalau gak salah kata Itachi sih, mobilnya mewah bisa muat banyak orang sama ada Acnya." Jawab Konan sembari mengingat – ngingat.

"Mungkin mobil limosin, kan bisa muat banyak orang." Ujar Kisame.

Para akatsuker berkhayal jika mereka pergi ke sekolah naik limosin dan di sambut layaknya artis, maklum pengangguran dan jomblo akut.

"Kyaa! Ada akatsuki." Teriak sekerumunan cewek histeris.

"Kyaa! Sasori I Love U." Teriak sekerumunan cewek yang membawa spanduk besar bertuliskan Sasori Fans Girl.

"Deidara! Lihat ke sini." Ujar seorang siswa laki – laki.

"Hidan! Aku suka rambutmu yang kayak om – om." Teriak seorang guru yang ikut dalam kerumunan cewek.

"Kisame!...Kisame!"

"Tobi!...Tobi!"

"Zetsu!...Zetsu!"

"Kakuzu! Aku suka cadarmu yang menawan itu, bagaikan pemain Film ayat – ayat cinta."

Para akatsuker hanya memberikan senyuman dan lambaian tangan.

(Mohon diingat itu hanya khayalan mereka saja)

TIIIIT...TIIT...TIT...TIT

Tiba – tiba ada suara klakson mobil yang membangunkan para akatsuker dari imajinasinya.

"Ayo semuanya mobilnya udah dateng." Ujar Konan.

"YO!" ujar akatsuker serempak.

Tapi semangat mereka langsung luntur seketika ketika melihat mobil yang ada di hadapannya. Itu bukan seperti mobil limosin yang mereka bayangkan, itu hanya mobil bak terbuka bobrok yang bertuliskan 'MEWAH' di bagian depan mobil.

"What's?! ko mobil bobrok gini? Katanya mewah. muat banyak orang, ada ACnya" tanya para akatsuker

"Ini tulisannya apa?" tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk tulisan yang ada di depan mobil.

"Mewah." Jawab para akatsuker(-pein, konan)

"Bisa muat banyak orang gak?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Bisa" jawab para akatsuker lagi.

"Terus AC kan dingin, jadi, pas naek mobil ini kerasa dingin gak?" tanya Itachi kembali.

"Iya." Jawab akatsuker.

"Udah lah, ayo pada naek nanti kesiangan lagi." Ujar Pein menyuruh para anggotanya untuk naik ke mobil mewah tersebut.

"Udah siap?" tanya Itachi

"aaaaa.." jawab para akatsuker.

"Berangkat." ujar Itachi sambil melajukan mobilnya untuk ke sekolah.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yaa..maaf ceritanya aneh gini, jadi saya mohon masukannya dari reader dan Author semua. Sangat di anjurkan untuk Kritik dan Flame dan mohon Reviewnya yaa...


	2. Chapter 2

Saya mohon maaf bila humornya tidak terasa dan di chap ini saya mencoba untuk lebih kerasa humornya.

Oke, enjoy my story...

 **Back To School**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T aja lah

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, garing abis, humor gagal

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hari Pertama Masuk sekolah – Part 2**

Suasana pagi di Konoha School Academy tampak ramai oleh suara - suara para murid baru maupun yang sudah lama, tampak antusias kembali bersekolah setelah libur cukup lama.

"Wah! Muridnya kelas 1 ternyata banyak juga ya." Ujar Naruto terkesan sambil memandangi para murid yang berseliweran melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Oh, Naruto ya." Ujar Neji yang baru datang bersama dengan Lee dan Tenten.

"Oh, ternyata kalian, Neji, Lee, Tenten, udah lama juga yah." Ujar Naruto kepada mereka bertiga.

"Tumben Naruto pagi – pagi gini udah dateng." Tanya cewek bercepol dua Tenten.

"Ya, gitu deh." Jawab Naruto gak jelas maksudnya apa.

"Bagus Naruto, kita tunjukan semangat muda kita. Ahhh!" ujar Lee sambil mengeluarkan api di sekujur tubuhnya.

'Lee gitu loh!.' Batin Naruto, Neji, Tenten sweatdrop.

"Ya udah Naruto kita duluan." Ujar Neji kemudian menarik Lee yang masih semangat membara.

"Yaa! Semangat." Teriak Lee yang sedang diseret oleh Neji

"Dah, Naruto." Ujar Tenten sambil ikut menarik Lee.

'Pagi yang damai.' Batin Naruto.

"Oyy, Naruto." Seruan itu berasal dari seorang cowok berambut jambrik berwarna coklat dan memiliki tato segetiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Ialah Kiba Inuzuka. Disampingnya ada sahabat terbaiknya seekor anjing putih besar bernama Akamaru.

"Kiba! Lho bangun pagi juga." Seru Naruto. Kenapa mereka teriak – teriak yah padahal deket gitu.

"Iya nih." Jawab Kiba

"Tapi, gak salah tuh bawa akamaru ke sekolah, kan dilarang bawa hewan ke sekolah?" tanya Naruto.

"Ohh, kalo itu sih gampang timggal masukin ke dalem tas kayak dulu." Jawab Kiba

"Mata Lho buta yah, lho gak liat Akamaru segede macan gitu." Seru Naruto kesal.

"Ahh masa? Tenang aja Nar pasti gak ketahuan, ya kan Akamaru?" tanya Kiba

"Guuukk!" Timpal Akamaru.

'Emang bisa ngerti yah?" batin Naruto heran.

"Ya udah Nar gue duluan." Ujar Kiba sambil meniggalkan Naruto.

"Yosh! gue juga." Ujar Naruto kemudian memasuki gerbang sekolah.

 **WAKTU UPACARA**

Semua murid sudah berkumpul di lapangan untuk melaksanakan upacara senin pertamanya di sekolah baru. Shizune melirik jam yang ada ditanganya menunjukan pukul 07.29.

"Oke, harap tenang semuanya upacara akan segera di mulai." Seru Shizune selaku koordinator upacara menenagkan para murid yang mulai riuh.

Upacara pun berjalan dengan khidmat semua murid tampak serius mengikuti upacara bendera ini. Sekarang tiba saatnya untuk sang kepala sekolah untuk meyampaikan sepatah duapatah kata kepada murid – muridnya. Kepala sekolah kita ini adalah seorang wanita berumur 53 tahun tapi wajahnya tampak 20 tahun lebih muda. Dan dia juga memiliki tubuh yang sempurna dan dada yang besar yang membuat semua laki – laki yang ada di sana meneguk ludahnya masing – masing.

"Selamat pagi murid – muridku." Ujar sang kepsek sekseh.

"Pagii!" balas semuanya.

"Perkenal kan nama saya Tsunade kepala sekolah di sini, jadi saya ...bla..bla.." Tsunade pun mulai berpidato panjang lebar.

 _20 menit berpidato..._

Tenang masih kuat belum ada yang tumbang.

 _30 menit berpidato..._

Barisan udah goyang – goyang, ada beberapa siswa siswi yang tumbang di bawa ke UKS.

 _1 jam berpidato..._

Terdengar rintihan – rintihan dari para siswa siswi yang menyayat hati.

"Tidakk! Peirching gue pada lepas." Ujar Pein histeris.

"Oh, No! Keriput gue nambah panjang." Ujar Itachi heboh.

Ternyata para anggota akatsuki udah pada dateng dari tadi pake mobil MEWAHnya Itachi.

"Ahh! Rambut gue mati rasa"

"Tolonggg."

"Help Meee.."

"Argh tidak.."

BROOT!

Di tengah – tengah erangang para siswa terdengar suara yang ganjil yang menyerupai suara kentut. Orang – orang seketika melirik kearah Kisame yang wajahnya mirip Lagi nahan boker. Merasa dilihat oleh semua orang Kisame hanya bisa nyegir dan langsung ngacir ke WC.

"...cukup sekian dari saya." Ujar Tsunade mengakhiri pidatonya.

Akhirnya setelah 1 jam 24 menit 58 detik, Tsunade mengakhiri pidatonya ekstrimnya yang menyebabkan banyak korban berjatuhan.

Upacara tetap dilanjutkan dilanjutkan meski para peserta upacara berkurang setengahnya. Upacara yang singkat itu pun berakhir pada pukul 9 tepat.

"Parah banget tu upacara." Ujar Naruto kepada seorang cewek berambut pendek seleher berwarna hitam di hadapannya. Ngomong – ngomong kelas Naruto adalah 2-C.

"Ah masa, menurutku sih biasa-biasa aja." Balas cewek yang bernama Yukari itu.

"Ya kalo lho kan cewek gorila." Ujar Naruto dengan suara yang pelan..

"Apa Lho Bilang!?" tanya Yukari garang.

"Gue gak bilang apa – apa." Jawab Naruto, bulir – bulir keringat mulai terlihat di dahi Naruto.

'Cih, ko kedengeran yah.' batin Naruto.

"Eh, ngomong – ngomong kenapa kelas kita banyak bangku yang kosong?" tanya Yukari.

"Mana aku tahu, mungkin lagi pada be'ol." Jawab Naruto.

"Yang normal apa, masa be'ol." Ujar Yukari.

Bersamaan dengan itu Kakashi – sensei memasuki kelas.

"Pagi anak – anak." Sapanya.

"Pagi!" murid – murid pun menjawab dengan kompak.

"Semuanya kita kedatangan murid baru." Ujar Kakashi

"Sensei apakah banyakan." Tanya salah seorang siswa.

"Iya, untuk yang di luar silahkan masuk." Ujar Kakashi mempersilahkan.

Yang pertama seorang cowok yang memakai peirching yang tampangnya mirip kepala preman di pasar. Kedua seorang cewek cantik berambut biru plus memakai jepitan berbentuk bunga di rambutnya. Rupanya murid pindahan itu para akatsuki.

"Oyy, ngapain kalian di mari!?" Naruto langsung berdiri sambil menunjuk satu persatu member akatsuki.

"Ya sekolah lah masa mau bajak sawah."

Kakashi yang sebagai penguasa di kelas itu pun menenangkan Naruto yang nunjuk – nunjuk mulu dari tadi. Kakashi mempersilahkan untuk para member akatsuki untuk mengenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Pein, saya juga sebagai ketua dari geng akatsuki." Ujar Pein dengan suara yang di serak – serakkan biar keliatan keren, tapi bukannya keren malah kayak preman yang lagi malak nenek – nenek.

'Hahaha, pasti semuanya terpesona sama gue, wong Peirching gue udah di ganti sama yang lebih keren, yang tadinya warna hitam jadi warna black.' Batin Pein pede.

"Jadi ini akatsuki, ketuanya ko kayak preman yang pernah malak gue dipasar." Ujar salah seorang murid yang ada disana. Pein hanya bersiul – siul pura – pura gak denger karena emang Pein yang malak tu murid.

"Ngaku – ngaku kali, mungkin dia tukang kulinya akatsuki."

"Peirching banyak amat."

"Ngambil dari besi bekas septitank kali."

Muncul perempatan di dahi pein mendengar komentar – komentar yang di tujukan ke arahnya. Jika saja tidak ada suara merdu nan indah yang menenangkan hati dari Konan yang berkata "Sabar jangan termakan emosi.", Pein pasti sudah teriak – teriak bilang " _Shinra tensei! Chibaku tensei!"_ Berharap orang – orang tadi celaka setelah dia menyebutkan nama jurus tersebut, sayang dia hanya manusia normal.

"Perkenalkan Nama saya Konan, saya satu – satunya perempuan di akatsuki, sekaligus wakilnya."

"Cantik yah jauh banget sama yang tadi."

"Iya kalo di sandingin kayak Beauty and The Beast."

Kalimat yang tadi di ucapkan bikin nge-jleb banget tepat ke hati sang leader.

"Nama saya Deidara, anda senang mercon, tapi gak tau belinya di mana, hubungi saya harganya terjangkau." Ujar Deidara sekaligus promosi.

"Aku Sasori salam kenal." Katanya cool.

"Kyaa! Gantengnya."

"Imut banget."

"Sensei celanannya melorot tuh." Itu hanya kalimat seorang murid kepada gurunya yang tetap tidak bisa menandingi kehebohan para cewek.

"Aku Uchiha Obito sering di panggil Tobi, salam kenal semuanya." Ujar Tobi sambil dadah – dadah kesemua orang yang ada di kelas.

"Aku Kisame." Ujar kisame singkat.

"Aku Itachi salam kenal." Kakashi dan semua murid disana menanatap heran kearah Itachi. Kakashi sebagai penguasa di kelas itu mencoba meluruskan keheranan yang melanda seluruh kelas.

"Itachi ko disini, bukannya di kelas tiga?"

"Saya minta ke kepala sekolah untuk turun kelas." Itachi menjawab dengan bangganya, rupanya otak Uchiha yang satu uni mulai somplak. Itachi jadi teringgat ketika meminta usul kepada kakeknya.

 **FLASHBACK**

Malam itu di sebuah ruangan milik kediaman Uchiha, di sana ada dua orang yang berbeda generasi sedang berhadap - hadapan, yang satu pada zaman sekarang atau anak muda sedangkan yang satunya lagi pada zaman perang alias TUA BANGKA. Mereka berdua saling menatap kira – kira sampai 10 akhirnya sang kakek angkat bicara.

"Ada perlu apa cucu ku." Mbah Madara bertanya dengan muka yang angker – angkerin. Pada saat Itachi akan menyampaikan maksudnya keburu di potong oleh kakek Madara.

"Apakah kau meminta cara memikat seorang gadis."

Ketika Itachi hendak menjawabnya dan mulutnya pun sudah mangap lagi – lagi di potong oleh mbah Madara.

"Ayo cepat bilang sama mbah." Itachi yang udah kesel dari tadi mau ngomong di potong mulu. Akhirnya mengeluarkan salah satu jurus andalannya TERIAK NO JUTSU.

"ITACHI MINTA SARAN BIAR TURUN KELAS!" mbah Madara sampai terguling dari duduknya dan berteriak "Kyaa!" kayak anak cewek, untung tu kakek renta gak kena serangan jantung.

Mbah Madara langsung kembali ke posisi duduknya semula pura – pura gak ada apa – apa padahal dalam hati udah teriak – teriak alay.

"Kalo itu sih gampang cu, sudah minta ke kepala sekolah." Mbah Madara kembali memamsang wajah angkernya.

"Sudah mbah tapi gak dikabulin."

"Itachi tinggal siapin air di panci masak sampai mendidih, terus masukan labu siam, kacang panjang, jangung manis ke dalam panci lalu tambahkan gula dan garam secukupnya dan jangan lupa buah asamnya, aduk hingga rata, lalu matikan kompor bila sudah masak, bila ingin pedas bisa tambahkan cambai."

"Jadi itu ramuannya mbah?"

"Bukan, itu cara membuat sayur asem." Jawab mbah Madara Innocent.

Itachi makin geregetan menahan kesabarannya yang hampir melewati batas normal menghadapi tingkah pola kakeknya ini.

"Ini yang serius, Itachi kamu tinggal bilang ke kapala sekolahmu ada yang naksir, di jamin sukses." Kali ini mbah Madara menggunakan wajah bijaknya.

Ya elah simple banget, kenapa harus muter – muter segala. _Inner_ Itachi sweatdrop.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itachi tidak lupa mengucapkaan terima kasih sebagai mana di ajarkan oleh orang tuanya.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Itachi berniat mempraktikan saran dari kakeknya itu, dia pun bergegas pergi keruang kepala sekolah. Sesampainnya di ruang kepala sekolah Itachi langsung mengetuk pintu.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Ya, silahkan masuk." Suara dari seberang pintu mempersilahkannya masuk. Itachi langsung masuk.

"Sudah ku bilang Itachi kamu tidak bisa turun kelas." Ujar kepsek sekseh

"Tapi bu paman saya naksir sama ibu, orangnnya ganteng." Ujar Itachi mulai mempraktekkan saran kakeknya.

"Ah, yang bener namanya siapa?" tanya Tsunade antusias.

"Tapi ibu harus nurunin kelas saya ke kelas 2-C."

"Oke." Jawab Tsunade sambil mencatat nama Itachi dan kelasnya.

"Terima kasih bu." Ujar Itachi sambil melengos pergi.

"Sialan kau menipuku." Teriak Tsunade.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Masih dalam sesi perkenalan sekarang saatnya giliran Hidan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Yo nama gue Hidan." Ujar Hidan dengan tangannya di belakang kepala sok – sok keren.

"Gak salah tu dia masih SMA."

"Iya muka Om – Om gitu pantesnya jadi tukang kebon."

"Apa lho bilang?!" Kuping Hidan panas mendengar komentar – komentar yang mengarah padanya.

Kita tinggalkan Hidan yang masih mencak – mencak sambil ngeluarin bahasa kebun binatangnya, selanjutya giliran Kakuzu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kakuzu, aku paling pandai menyimpan uang jadi jangan sungkan menitipkan uang kalian padaku." Kakuzu memperkenalkan diri sekaligus modus.

"Hei, hati – hati dia itu rentenir plus koruptor top kelas hiu, jadi jangan nitipin uang ke dia."

"Iyah, terus ngapain pake cadar segala emangnnya kita lagi di gurun apa."

"Mungkin dia ngepens sama pemeran utamannya di film Ayat – Ayat Cinta yang pake cadar."

Komentar – komentar para murid agar uangnya pada selamet.

Next Is Zetsu

"Perkenalkan nama saya zetsu, saya sangat suka tanaman." Zetsu memperkenalkan diri."

Dan yang terakhir Kisame.

"Pak ada hiu nyasar." Seru salah seorang murid kepada Kakashi sambil menunjuk Kisame dengan jempol kakinya. Njir kurang ajar banget.

"Woy! Gue manusia." Ujar Kisame sewot.

"Tapi ko badannya biru."

Mendengar perkataan dari murid tersebut Kisame langsung pundung di pojokan sambil bergumam sambil menitikan air mata "Hiks...hiks...DJ kenapa kau mengutuku seperti ini.".

Kakashi langsung mengambil alih.

"Yang sedang pundung di pojokan itu namannya Kisame, akatsuki silahkan kalian boleh duduk."

Para akatsuki langsung duduk di tempat yang kosong. Pein duduk dibelakang Naruto, Konan duduk di samping Pein di belakang yukari. Zetsu, Tobi, deidara berurutan duduk di sebelah Pein dan Itachi duduk di sebelah sisanya duduk di belakang,

"Baiklah pelajaran akan segera di mulai."

Kelas 2-C pun memulai pelajarannya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Wah...untuk chapter 3-nya masih di part nih. Untuk yang sudah review walaupun sedikit saya ucapkan terima kasih


	3. Chapter 3

Wahh Reviewnya tetep sedikit, tapi aku takkan terus melanjutkan ini cerita. Dan...

 _Enjoy My Storie_...

 **Back To School**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T aja lah

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, garing abis, humor gagal

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hari Pertama Masuk sekolah – Part 3**

Istirahat merupakan waktu yang di tunggu – tunggu oleh hampir semua siswa, beerbagai aktifitas pun di lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Ada yang pergi kekantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang udah minta setoran, pacaran, main kartu, olah raga, bahkan ada yang bengong liatin yang lagi pacaran sambil komat – kamit"putus..putus..putus.." dengan mengeluarkan aura suram.

Kita beralih ke Naruto dan para Akatsuki yang tengah berada di kanti.

"Aduh gue lupa gak bawa uang." Ujar Pein kepada teman – temannya.

Pein lalu menatap kearah Konan yang di balas dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Kalian ada yang bawa uang?" tanya Pein.

Para akatsuki pun hanya membalas dengan gelengan sama dengan Konan.

"Tenang gue yang traktir." kata Kakuzu bak pahlawan kemalaman, para akatsuki langsung pada shock setelah mendengar perkataan Kakuzu

"Ah, yang bener lho entar bo'ong lagi." Pein ragu apa yang barusan dikatakan Kakuzu itu benar atau hoax belaka.

"Beneran tunggu ya." Kakuzu berjalan perlahan menghampiri seorang ibu – ibu yang tengah melayani pelanggannya.

BRRAAAKKK!

Kakuzu langsung menggebrak tempat sang ibu tadi berjualan persis kaya preman pasar lagi malak. Plus mata merah meloto bukan karena iritasi yah. Cadar berkibar – kibar menambah kesan menambah kesan sangar pada wajah yang darisanannya udah sangar.

Orang – orang langsung melihat kearah Kakuzu, si ibu tadi kaget dan langsung latah"Eh cadar berkibar, eh orang jelek" itu yang dikatakan si ibu.

"Bu, saya pesen teh tawar hangat 10 tapi ngutang dulu ya." Ujar Kakuzu dengan suara serak – serak banjirnya.

Para akatsuki hanya menunduk malu akan kelakuan orang arab KW yang satu itu.

"Ya, silahkan ayo dinikmati, kalo kurang tinggal bilang." Ujar Kakuzu sambil menaruh teh tersebut di meja.

"Yang bener aja ini Cuma teh tawar." Ujar para akatsuki kompak.

"Kita harus mensyukuri apa yang ada, dan ini juga bagus untuk kesehatan." Ujar Kakuzu mendadak menjadi orang bijak kayak Mario Tangguh.

Skak Mat! Para akatsuki tidak bisa lagi berkomentar mereka terpaksa hanya meminum teh tawar hangat untuk makan siangnya.

Diseberang meja akatsuki ada Naruto dan dua temannya yang akan memesan makanan.

"Naruto kau tau tidak toilet yang ada di taman?." Tanya Yukari sembari menunggu pesanannya datang.

"Ya taulah emangnya gue turis." Jawab Naruto sengit

"Katanya toilet itu angker, apalagi pas malem katanya banyak orang yang ngeliat hantu di sana."

"Jangan di percaya itu Cuma gosip, gue mau pesen dulu."

"Paman pesen ramen yang biasa." Ujar Naruto kepada seorang pria paruh baya yang menjual ramen.

"Oke Naruto." Balas Teuchi dan segera menyiapkan pesanan Naruto

"Oh iya Naruto, perasaan lho pesen ramen mulu sekali – sekali pesen yang lain ke." Ujar yukari di tengah – tengah makan siangnya di kantin bersama Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hn... Itu benar." Sasuke membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yukari tapi matanya menatap kearah meja seberang dimana terdapat Itachi didalamnya.

"Suka – suka gue, dan Hn... itu maksudnya apaan." Seru Naruto mangap – mangap.

"Rahasia." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sudah – sudah Naruto ramennya udah datang tuh." Yukari menunjuk kearah paman Teuchi yang sedang berjalan kearah meja mereka dengan semangkuk ramen di tangan.

"Ini pesananmu Naruto." Paman Teuchi meletakan ramen yang di bawanya

"Selamat makan!" Tanpa banyak cing – cong Naruto langsung menyerbu itu ramen kayak orang yang belum makan seminggu.

"Pelan – pelan aja Naruto." Ujar Yukari mengingatkan.

"Hn... Iya Naruto jangan kayak beruk." Kata Sasuke sependapat

"Berisik kalian, dan Hn... itu apaan." Seru Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sasuke kali ini gue gak bakal kalah." Seru Naruto

"Kalo lho bisa." Balas Sasuke.

"Yaelah kalian kayak bocah." Timpal Yukari.

"Ayo kita mulai." Seru Naruto dan Sasuke serempak.

Ngomong – ngomong mereka lagi ada di sebuah ruangan yang kayaknya tempat nyantai mereka dan isi didalamnya ada meja untuk komputer dan barang – barang lainnya, meja biasa, 4 kursi, 2 kursi panjang, rak buku, 2 loker, dan sebuah konsol video game yang tengah di mainkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ayo maju Jun Kazuma!" seru Naruto sambil memencet tombol di stick yang ada di tangannya.

"Jangan mau kalah Kazuy Misami." Ujar Sasuke tidak kalah heboh.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Game Over Kazuy Minami Win. Itulah yang tertera di layar.

"Hancuk! Gue kalah lagi." Naruto menjambak – jambak rambut Sasuke. Rambut Sasuke yang indah dan mulus emo bak pantat ayam yang lagi bertelor itu karena di jambak – jambak sama Naruto alhasil berubah jadi kayak rambut Andika Kangen Band.

"Tidak rambut gue! lho gak tau gue butuh ½ jam buat nata ni rambut." Seru Sasuke dan tidak ketinggalan juga dengan hujan badai yang mengenai wajah tamfan Naruto.

"Basah oyy basah!" Naruto mengelap wajahnya yang sudah basang kuyup bak pemain bulu tangkis yang kerinngetan berlebih setelah memenangkan ALL ENGLAND.

"Emang kalian bocah, gue mau pulang nih kalian ikut gak." Seru Yukari yang hanya menonton saja.

"Ikut!" seru Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Di tengah – tengah perjalanan pulang mereka bertemu dengan Shino yang kelihatannya sedang mencari – cari sesuatu.

"Yo Shino, lagi ngapain?" Tanya Naruto

"Oh kalian, lagi nyari tempat serangga punyaku." Jawab Shino berhenti sejenak melakukan pencarian. Ketika melihat penampilan Shino, apakah perasaan mereka aja ato bukan Shino keliatan makin kayak tukang pijet pro, di tambah dengan kacamata hitam yang selalu setia nangkring di wajah Shino, cocok banget dah jadi tukang pijet.

"Mau kami bantu?" Yukari menawarkan diri untuk membantu sang tukang pijet.

"Boleh – boleh."

Mereka akhirnya bergabung untuk mencari tempat serangga Shino. Mereka mencari ke semua penjuru sekolah, dimulai di halaman sekolah.

"Pertama – tama kita cari disini, cari semaksimal mungkin mengerti!" laga Naruto tiba – tiba kayak jadi bos.

"Mengerti!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Ayo mulai."

Selama 10 menit mereka terus mencari tapi mereka tidak menemukan apapun.

"Nar, Di sini gak ketemu." Kata Sasuke

"Oke, kita pindah tempat."

Tempat Kedua di dalam kelas.

"Ayo kita cari lagi." Seru Naruto bersemangat

"Ya!"

5 menit kemudian...

"Gak ada Nar." Ujar yukari

"Ke tempat selanjutnya."

Di kantin...

"Di sini juga gak ada." Ujar Yukari.

"Ohh iya, tunggu bentar." Balas Naruto dengan semangkuk ramen di tangan dan lalu menyantapnya.

"Apa – apaan lho! Kenapa lho malah makan haah!" Yukari berteriak tepat di hadapan wajah Naruto.

"Karena guenya laper." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah innocent minta di tabok.

Yukari langsung menyambar kerah baju Naruto dan langsuung menyeretnya keluar dari kantin.

"Tunggu – tunggu, ramen gue. Tidaakkk!"

'Serem banget cuy tu cewek.' Batin Sasuke dan Shino dengan wajah ngeri.

Di ruang ganti cewek...

" Kita cari di sini." Ujar Naruto menunjuk ke tempat ruang ganti cewek.

"Lho gila, ini ruang ganti cewek coy." Seru Sasuke heboh.

"Gak boleh!" Yukari langsung membentangkan tangan membentuk barikade agar 3 laki – laki tidak masuk ke tempat sakral itu.

"Yukari." Naruto menaruh tangannya di pundak Yukari.

Dia menghelang nafas dahulu sebelum mulai berbicara biar keliatan keren"Yukari harus mencari kesemua tempat dan aku menjamin di dalam tidak ada orang karena orang – orang udah pada pulang." Naruto berbicara dengan wajah serius.

Seolah – olah terhipnotis Yukari menurunkan tangannya dan menjauh dari jalan yang menuju ke ruang ganti itu.

"Kamu tunggu di sini saja." Ujar Naruto

Yukari membalas dengan anggukan.

"Ayo Sasuke, Shino!"

Mereka bertiga bergegas menuju ruang ganti tersebut, dan langsung membukanya dengan keras.

Siiiiiingg ~~~~~~

Tiba – tiba suasana sunyi seketika, ternyata prediksi Naruto salah di dalam ruang ganti itu di penuhi oleh para cewek yang sedang berganti pakaian, seketika keluar darah segar dari hidung ketiga laki – laki itu.

"KYAAA!"

"Dasar mesum."

"Mati saja sanah."

"Maaf..maaf. kami minta maaf."

Bagaikan suami yang ketahuan selingkuh oleh istrinya mereka di lempari oleh berbagai macam benda yang ada disana, mau tidak mau para suami selingkuh langsung ngibrit keluar. Namun sayang sebuah panci yang kenapa bisa ada di sana melayang tepat mengenai kepala Naruto. Dan Naruto langsung nyusruk nyium lantai.

"Naruto buruan, malah tidur lagi." Ujar Sasuke.

"Siapa juga yang tidur!"

Sekarang mereka berempat lagi beristirahat di belakang sekolah dekat gudang.

"Adu..duh.. kepala gue." Ujar Naruto mengusap – usap kepalanya yang benjol karena insiden di ruang ganti cewek.

"Gue bilang juga apa!" kata Yukari

"Iya..iya, kita istirahat dulu di sini badan gue pegel – pegel nih." Ujar Naruto sambil meregangkan otot – otot tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Iya gue juga capek." Kata Yukari

"Aku juga." Ujar Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka istirahat selenjoran di tanah.

"Kalian mau aku pijet." Tawar Shino dengan tampang tukang pijetnya.

'Jadi dia beneran tukang pijet yah.' Batin Naruto, Sasuke, Yukari.

"Gak usah." Naruto menolak tawaran Shino.

"Eh Shino bukannya itu tempat serangga punya mu." Naruto menunjuk benda kotak transparan yang penuh dengan serangga di sebuah mobil pick up.

"Oh iya, aku lupa tadi aku nitip di mobilnya Izumo penjaga sekolah."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ambil." Ujar Yukari.

Tapi seorang pria datang yang dikenal sebagai Izumo si penjaga sekolah itu masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menghidupkan mobilnya sepertinya dia mau pulang.

"Gawat, dia lupa kayaknya dia mau pulang tu, ayo cepat." Ujar Naruto.

Namun sayang mobil itu sudah meningglkan pekarangan sekolah.

"Tidak mobilnya sudah keluar sekolah." Kata Shino kecewa.

"Masih sempet, Yukari, Sasuke kita kejar pakai sepeda." Naruto menunjuk ke tempat parkir sepeda.

"Kamu tunggu di sini aja Shino, kami pasti mendapatkannya." Kata Naruto dengan muka serius.

"Ayo! Kita kejar."

Mereka bertiga mengejar mobil itu menggunakan sepeda punya orang yang mereka ambil sembarangan.

"Yukari, Sasuke kalian pakai jalan pintas lalu menghadangnya di perempatan selanjutnya, aku akan terus ngejar ni mobil."

"Roger!" jawab mereka berdua lalu berbelok.

Naruto terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan sekuat tenaga dan mata yang melotot kayak yang mau keluar aja.

"Pak! Berhenti pak!" Naruto teriak – teriak dengan muka acak – acakan dan terus mengejar mobil itu.

"Perasaan ko ada suara, ahh itu cuma perasaan." Ujar Izumo santai aja masih sambil mengemudi.

Tiba – tiba mobil mengerem mendadak.

CKKIIIITTTT!

Tampak Yukari dan Sasuke di hadapan mobil itu.

"Woy jangan ngehalangin jalan."

"Sebelumnya kami minta maaf pak, kami melakukan ini karena bapak membawa barang teman kami yang di titipkan di bapak yang sepertinya bapak lupa." Ujar Naruto panjang dan lebar.

"Ohh Shino ya." Ujar Izumo sambil menyerahkan tempat serangganya.

"Bapak minta, kelupaan, kalau gitu bapak duluan yah." Tambahnya sambil nyegir.

Mobil itu pun kembali melaju meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Ayo kita kasih ini ke Shino." Ujar Naruto.

Di sekolah...

"Nih Shino." Naruto menyerahkan tempat serangga itu ke Shino.

"Terima kasih banyak semuanya." Ujar Shino menitikan air ingus terharu.

"Sudah..sudah kita akan selalu membantu orang – orang yang kesulitan." Kata Naruto dengan wajah jijik melihat ingus yang keluar dari hidung Shino.

"Kalo gitu aku pulang duluan ya, sekali lagi terima kasih." Ujar Shino sambil berlalu pergi.

"Misi Sukses!" seru mereka bertiga dengan menggabungkan kepalan tangan mereka.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ya semoga ni Chapter reviewnya lumayan amin. Sekali lagi kritik sangat di anjurkan, flame juga di perbolehkan, dan tidak ketinggalan jangan lupa Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Back To School**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T aja lah

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, garing abis, humor gagal

 **Chapter 4**

 **Pengalaman Itachi dan Hari Sial Hidan**

Di sore yang tenang itu, terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tengah berjalan pulang dari sekolahnya dengan membaca sebuah novel. Tapi perhatian gadis itu tiba – tiba teralihkan oleh seorang laki – laki yang seumuran dengannya sedang membaca buku sambil tiduran di dekat sungai. Tampak laki – laki itu sulit membaca buku yang ada di tangannya karena sore itu anginnya sangat kencang.

'Aku ceroboh anginnya kencang banget, aku gak bisa baca, seharusnya aku gak baca di tepi sungai.' Batin laki – laki tersebut yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Itachi.

Itachi lalu bangkit dari tidurannya lalu duduk memandang sungai yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis tadi pun berjalan kearahnya dan duduk di dekat itachi dan ikut memandang kearah sungai. Beberapa saat hanya terdengar suara angin yang menemani mereka berdua.

'Ca-canggung banget, apa – apaan suasana ini? terus dia itu siapa? Kenapa dia diam saja?' batin Itachi dengan memasang tampang cool

'Di tepi sungai yang luas ini, dia sengaja memilih untuk duduk di dekatku, aku tidak tau apa maunya, apa gue yang harus mulai percakapan? Tidak... tapi kenapa harus aku? Gimana pun juga aku tidak bisak menyenangkan seorang cewek.'

'Matahari terbenam yang indah ya...tidak, tidak, tidak! Kalimat yang biasa itu gak cocok dengan suasana dan situasi yang seperti ini!'

'Benar situasi seperti ini... Matahari terbenam di tepi sungai, dia bertemu dengan pemuda yang sedang membaca buku... ini situasi yang sangat romantis! Mungkin gadis ini mengharapkan pertemuan romantis cowok demgan cewek kayak di film - film' batin Itachi lalu menoleh kearah gadis itu.

Wajah gadis itu tampak memerah berusaha melihat kearah Itachi terus.

'Kayaknya gitu dah...dengan kata lain dia mengharapkan satu kalimat keren dariku.'

'Tapi akukan hanya menganggur karena semua anggota geng akatsuki pada sibuk semua, dan akhirnya aku di tinggal sendirian. Aku hanya pemuda biasa yang baca buku di deket sungai karena ngangur gak ada kerjaan.' Di samping itu gadis tersebut terlihat sudah tidak sabar.

'Ya sudahlah, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak boleh mengkhianati harapan gadis ini. Ini dia, satu kalimat yang keren dariku.'

Itachi membetulkan posisi duduknya sebentar dan diam sesaat sebelum mengucapkan kalimat keren yang dia bicarakan dalam hati.

"Hari ini... Anginnya sangat kencang." Itulah kalimat keren yang berasal dari Itachi.

'Ah...aku jadi ingin modar aja! Apa – apaan tadi? Itu bukan kalimat memalukan, tapi tetap saja mengapa...aku jadi ingin mokad.'

'Apa gue berhasil?' Itachi lalu kembali melihat kearah gadis itu. Gadis itu tampaknya senang sekali kelihatannya dia mencoba mati – matian menahan senyumnya.

'Tidak, dia malah kelihatan senang! Walaupun otakku rasanya mau ancur. Tapi aku berhasil mengatakannya baiklah, apa yang akan kau jawab.'

Gadis itu berdiri dan sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang sia – sia karena berantakan lagi kena angin.

"Tapi angin ini...tampak sedikit sedih." Balas gadis itu.

'Hehehehe... orang ini menarik sekali." Batin Itachi.

Gadis itu lalu mendekat di belakang Itachi yang tengah duduk.

'Ya...maaf, tolong biarkan aku sendiri aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ya sejujurnya aku sedikit senang saat kau duduk di dekatku... Tapi sepertinya aku tidak mempunyai daya imajinasi yang baik...jadi aku tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini.'

'Karena itu, aku sudah memanggil Hidan dan Pein kesini karena mereka yang palimg nganggur... dua orang penyelamatku. Datanglah para prajurit! Hancurkan dinding penghalang ini untuku!

Tap..Tap..Tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakang Itachi.

'Dia datang, cepat sekali!'

"Ayo pergi, Itachi. Sepertinya angin sudah membawa hal yang buruk ke kota ini." Ujar Hidan dengan coolnya.

'Kenapa hari ini kau tampak bersemangat sekali?' batin Itachi.

Gadis itu langsung melihat kearah Hidan, dan hidan pun langsung blushing dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

'Lho itu bukan nenek – nenek! Modar sana!'

Gadis itu berbalik dan memegang dadanya sambil tersenyum, dan wajahnya tampak memerah sekali.

'Lihat... Dia teerlihat sangat senang! Aku tak tahan lagi, tolong kembalikan aku ke dunia nyata!'

Itachi langsung berdiri dan berdiam sebentar kelihatan keren banget coy.

'Dengan menyapa pemuda kesepian di tepi sungai saat matahari terbenam? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah senang? Aku akan keluar dari situasi ini dan pulang kerumah. Dengan satu kalimat yang realistis.'

Itachi berbalik dan berjalan melewati gadis tersebut dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ayo kita pergi, sebelum anginnya berhenti."

'Apa yang telah aku katakan?! Sudah cukup! Aku akan pergi sejauh mungkin sialan! Sialan!'

"Tunggu!" seruan itu menghentikan langkah Itachi.

'Oh.. akhirnya datang penyelamatku yang satu lagi, ketua Pein!' Batin Itachi.

"Oi Itachi, ini gawat! Ada Indomaret yang baru buka dan mereka ngasih diskon 50 % . Oi buruan ayo kita pergi." Seru Pein sambil menunjuk kearah tempat Indomaret itu berada.

'Liat dulu situasinya kali!'

JDAKK!

Pein kena hantaman tas sang gadis yang tiba – tiba melesat kearahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi lantas di pukuli oleh gadis tersebut.

'Ah tidak, dia menghantamnya!'

"Ah! kenapa?!"

Tas yang di pakai gadis itu untuk menghantam wajah pein yang rusak itu terjatuh di dekat Itachi dan semua isinya keluar.

Itachi melihat kumpulan kertas yang di satukan menggunakan alat penjepit.

"Apa ini?" ujar Itachi.

Itachi lalu mengambil kumpulan kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya.

"Oh...Novel karangan sendiri, ya?"

Gadis itu langsung kaget ketika mengetahui Itachi membaca Novel karangannya.

"Begitu rupanya. _Kisah cinta anak laki – laki dan perempuan yang bertemu di tepi sungai_."

"Tokoh utamanya menggunakan kekuatan angin." Ujar Hidan yang ikut nimbrung membaca Novel karangan gadis itu.

"Yang mengejutkan bahwa ceritanya sama persis denga keadaan sekarang. Benar – benar kebetulan." Tambah Itachi.

Gadis itu berusaha mengambil kertas yang ada di tangan Itachi.

'Dengan kata lain ia ingin mewujudkan khayalannya di dalam Novel dan memasukkanku sebagai tokoh, untuk direalisasikan, ya? Itu tidak apa –apa sih...Tapi masalahnya adalah tokoh utama ini membaca buku sendirian karena alasan khusus... jadi artinya...'

"...Aku hanya seperti pengangguran yang gak ada kerjaan dan kesepian?!"Seru Itachi.

"Gak masalah, kan?" ujar Hidan

...

"Woy! Yang di dalem buruan!" seru Hidan sambil menggedor - gedor pintu kamar mandi

"Nanti dulu senpai, lagi nanggung nih." Balas orang yang ada di dalam kamar mandi yaitu Tobi.

"Buruan Tob, nanti gua kesiangan." Ujar Hidan.

"Iya, tunggu senpai."

 _15menit kemudian..._

"Silahkan senpai." Ujar Tobi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Silahkan ndasmu, katanya sebentar tapi lama amat." Ujar Hidan

"Ya, kalo mandi Tobikan harus bener – bener bersih."

"Terserah lho lah, pergi sana." Usir Hidan.

Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi Hidan melihat dulu jam dinding yang ada di ruang keluarga. Jam menunjukan pukul 07.10. waduh gak bakal sempet mandi nih. Jadi Hidan hanya cuci muka saja di kamar mandi.

"Tob, yang lainnya mana?" tanya Hidan sambil celingukan mencari teman – temannya.

"Udah pada berangkat senpai." Jawab Tobi.

"Apaa? Mereka ninggalin gue! Tapi gak apa – apa sih yang penting ada buat sarapan." Ujar hidan sambil berjalan kearah meja makan.

Ketika membuka tudung saji di meja makan di dalamnnya hanya terlihat para semut yang sedang kejar – mengejar alias Kosong tanpa makanan.

Krikk...Krikk...Krikk

Terdengar suara jangkrik dan suasana hening yang melanda dalam sekejap.

Alhasil Hidan berangkat sekolah tanpa mandi dan makan. Ketika sedang buru – buru Hidan tidak sengaja menginjak ekor anjing yang tengah tidur di pinggir jalan lantas ia pun di kejar – kejar anjing. Pada saat di kejar anjing Hidan sempat jatoh ke Keselokan yang membuat sepatu dan celananya basah, orang langsung menertawakan Hidan.

"Kalo mau mandi di kamar mandi mas, jangan di selokan." Celetuk salah seorang yang ada di sana, bila tidak sedang di kejar anjing Hidan pasti ngajak ribut orang menggunakan sabit sakti karatan kesayangannya.

Si anjing terus mengejar Hidan tanpa berhenti sedikitpun.

"Woy jing semangat amat ngejar gue apa gak cape? Nih minum dulu." Ujar Hidan dengan menyiprat – nyipratkan air mineral yang di bawanya dari rumah. Perbuatan Hidan barusan makin membuat si anjing semakin marah.

"Eh, ko malah tambah cepet larinya" Hidan kini tidak lagi menyipratkan air tapi meyiramnya sekaligus. Si anjing langsung masuk Max Mode untuk ngejar Hidan.

"Waa, Tolong!"

"Se-selamat pagi." Ujar Hidan lemas. Dengan ajaibnya dia sampai ke sekolah tidak kesiangan, kayaknya Hidan harus berterima kasih sama anjing barusan

"Elu habis perang Dan?, tampang lho compang – camping gitu." Ujar Pein melihat penampilan Hidan. Baju penuh debu dan ada beberapa bagian yang sobek, celana robek sedikit di bagian paha kanan, sepatu basah, rambut yang biasanya klimis kini tampak acak – acakan, dan juga sebuah tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Udah panjang ceritanya." Jawab Hidan dan duduk di kursinya.

"ngomong - ngomong Dan, lho udah ngerjain pr belom?" Tanya Zetsu kepada Hidan yang duduk di depannya.

"Hah? pr apaan tuh?" tanya Hidan belaga gak tau.

"Yaelah, bilang aja kalo lho belom ngerjain, Dan." Ujar Sasori ikut nimbrung.

"Cuma pr doang." Balas Hidan.

"Tapi ini pelajaran Anko – sensei lho, nanti kita gak tanggung jawab lho." Ujar Naruto yang mendengar percakapan para akatsuker.

"Iya gak apa – apa."

 _Jam pelajaran..._

"Selamat pagi, anak – anak!" seru Anko – sensei

"Pagi!"

Sekilas Anko – sensei melihat kearah Hidan yang duduk dengan kaki yang dinaikan ke atas meja.

"Hidan turunkan kakinya."

Tidak ada repon dari Hidan.

"Hidan Turunkan kakinya." Ujar Anko – sensei sekali lagi dengan suara yang mulai meninggi. Tapi tetap tidak ada respon.

"Hidan sekali lagi turunkan kakinya!" Anko mulai berteriak. Tapi Hidan pura – pura gak denger. Seketika penghapus melayang kearah jidat Hidan dengan tepat sasaran. Hidan langsung jatuh ngegubrak kebelakang.

"Adu..du..duh." ringis Hidan sambil berusaha berdiri.

Dihadapan Hidan terlah berdiri Anko – Sensei dengan bertolak pinggang.

"Kamu berani – beraninnya kurang ajar di pelajaran saya yah, dan mana pr kamu?" Tanya Anko dengan aura seram yang dahsyat hingga lalat yang berada 100 meter darinya langsung pingsan.

"Belum bu, lupa." Jawab Hidan simple.

"Apa kamu bilang! Ayo ikut ke BP sekarang juga." Ujar Anko – sensei sambil menarik kerah baju Hidan kemudian menyeretnya keluar kelas.

Semua yang ada di kelas hanya bisa mendo'akan agar Hidan bisa kembali dengan selamat.

Di dalam ruang BP...

Anko langsung duduk dan menatap tajam kearah Hidan sementara cowok yang ditatap itu hanya ngupil dengan santainya.

"Hidan, kamu taukan kalo waktu pelajaran harus sopan, dan kamu juga gak ngerjain pr lagi, kira – kira hukuman apa ya?" ujar Anko berusaha membuat takut Hidan, tapi si tersangka yang akan di jatuhi hukuman malah nguap dengan bosannya.

"Hukumannya di kasih uang jajan." Celetuk Hidan.

"Diam kamu! Gak ada yang nyuruh kamu ngomong." Ujar Anko sambil melemparkan penghapus lagi ke arah hidan dan tepat mengenai jidatnya.

"Adaw...iya maaf." Ujar Hidan sambil mengusap – supan jidatnya.

"Saya hukum kamu untuk bersih – bersih ayo ikut saya." Ujar Anko keluar ruang BP dan Hidan mengikuti di belakangnnya.

"Oy Naruto!" Seru seorang rentenir bercadar kearah Naruto.

"Iya apaan?" tanya Naruto yang tengah berjalan bersama Yukari dan Sasuke.

"Lho liat si Hidan gak?"

"Enggak, bukannya pas tadi pelajaran Anko sensei dia masuk BP yah." Jawab Naruto.

"Ya udah kalo gitu. Dan untuk Sasuke ada salam dari Itachi katanya I Miss You." Ujar Kakuzu.

"Najis banget! Bilangin tu ke si Itachong." Seru Sasuke.

"Wani piro?" ujar Kakuzu. Emang dasar Koruptor kelas lele.

Sasuke mengubek – ubek isi kantong celananya dan menyerahkan uang 2 ribu ke Kakuzu. Ko mau aja yah.

"Cuman segini?"

"Udah terima apa adanya. Sana pergi." Usir Sasuke.

"Bye!" ujar Kakuzu sambil pergi.

Sementara itu Hidan tengah bersih – bersih nyapu di belakang sekolah dengan di awasi oleh macan yang siap menyergapnya bila ia kabur.

SRAKK...SRAKK...SRAKK...

Hidan terus menyapu sedikit lagi selesai.

"Udah sensei." Ujar Hidan dan menyerahkan sapunya.

"Tadi saya belum selesai ngomong, maksud saya bersih – bersih se lurug sekolah. Wahahaha." Ujar Anko dengan tawa jahatnya.

"Apa! Tidaaaakk!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ya maaf sebelumnya karena updatenya lama, dan semoga reviewnya tambah banyak amin. Tolong review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Back To School**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T aja lah

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, garing abis, humor gagal

 **Chapter 5**

 **Make A Club**

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kediaman para geng akatsuki, Waktu itu sekitar jam 05.30 pagi. Pein selaku leader sekaligus yang tidurnya tenggangu oleh ketukan pintu tersebut terpaksa harus bangun dan membukakan pintu.

"Iya sebentar, cihh! Pagi – pagi gini udah ada tamu aja, emangnya kita artis apa." Pein berjalan ogah – ogahan menuju pintu depan.

Pein pun membuka pintu dan di hadapannya tampak seorang laki – laki kurus kering, berambut hitam mohawk, dan warna kulit nyerempet gosong yang beda dikit sama warna rambutnya. Gayanya udah punk abis dah.

' _Akhirnya orang aneh muncul juga!'_ batin Pein gak nyadar dirinya sendiri juga rada – rada nyentrik.

"Ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Pein dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

"Kak Kakuzunya ada?" tanya bocah mohawk tersebut.

"Oh Kakuzu ada, emang ini siapanya ya dan ada perlu apa?"

"Saya Adiknya Kakuzu!" jawab bocah punk itu.

"Oh adiknya kakuzu ya masuk dah." Ujar Pein

Berkat otak pein yang lemot plus effect dari bangun tidur, dia butuh waktu untuk mencerna dari perkataan dari anak tersebut.

"Eh, APA! LHO ADIKNYA KAKUZU!" Teriak Pein heboh yang telat banget sampai – sampai membangunkan seluruh orang yang tidur di sana.

"Oy Kakuzu, lho gak pernah bilang lho punya adik(-un)." Seru semua anggota akatsuki -Kakuzu dan Tobi yang malah asik ngobrol sama adiknya Kakuzu yang entah kenapa bisa nyambung. Mereka semua tengah berada di ruang keluar ga

"Emangnya gue harus bilang." Jawab Kakuzu.

"Ya enggak sih." Ujar Pein.

"Dan Adianus kenapa lho gak ngasih tau kakak kalo mau dateng." Ujar Kakuzu bertolak pinggang.

"Njirr Kakuzu di panggil kakak, ngeliat tampang tua gitu pantesan di panggil kakek paling bagus ya om." Celetuk Zetsu

"Apa lho bilang?"

"Iya bener tuh." Ujar Itachi yang tiba – tiba ada di sebelah Zetsu.

"Buset dah lho ngagetin gue, tiba – tiba nongol gitu." Ujar Zetsu mengelus dadanya karena kaget Itachi yang tiba – tiba ada disampingnya.

"Nama lho siapa dek?" tanya Itachi.

"Adianus, Adianus olin." Jawab adeknya Kakuzu.

"Tapi ko kalian gak mirip, badan lho kurus kering udah kayak lidi aja sedangkan Kakuzu badannya gede banget gitu.

"Mungkin itu takdir." Jawab Adianus gak nyambung.

"Oy Dek, suka yang ginian." Ujar Pein mulai meracuni dengan memperlihatkan koleksi majalah bokepnya.

"Hm... kalo itu aku juga punya." Ujar Adianus sambil mengeluarkan majalah bokep dari tas yang di bawanya. Rupanya dia sama mesumnya kayak Pein.

"Hohohoho... bagus anak mudak tapi, aku bertaruh kau pasti tidak punya majalah Bokep Limited Edition yang hanya ada 50 cetak di dunia." Ujar Pein sombong.

"Apa! kau punya?!"

"tentu saja." Ujar Pein.

"Master Pein tolong jadikan aku muridmu."

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya aku mau bertanya satu hal, apa artinya bokep untukmu?" tanya Pein dengan wajah yang serius.

"Hanyalah sebuah kata." Jawab Adianus mantap.

"Mantab banget cuy! Kau lulus!" seru Pein.

' _Mereka lagi ngapain sih? Lagi ngelawak?'_ batin semua yang ada di sana, melihat kelakuan Pein dan Adianus yang nyambung banget.

"Kalian! Ada tamu ko gak di kasih minum." Ujar Konan yang keluar dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi Teh manis.

Adianus terpesona seketika melihat kecantikan Konan yang tengah meletakan teh manis tersebut di hadapannya. Wah cantik banget kayak bidadari, jangan – jangan ini jodoh yang tuhan kasih untukku pikir Adianus yang lebay.

"Udah kelas berapa?" tanya Konan dengan senyumannya yang memikat hati.

"Kelas 3 SMP, umurku baru 14 tahun." Jawabnya masih pandangannya masih tidak bisa lepas dari wajah Konan.

"Oh jadi masih SMP ya, ngomong – mgomong kalian ada yang lupa gak?" tanya Konan menatap kearah teman – temannya.

' _lupa apaan emangnya.?'_ Batin mereka.

Karena daya loading yang lola dari otak para amggota akatsuki maka mereka terus berpikir.

5 menit kemudian...

"Oh iya, kita kan harus sekolah!" Seru mereka serempak.

"Yukari mana Naruto? Biasanya jam segini udah selonjoran aja di kursi" tanya Sasuke yang baru sampai di ruang tempat nongkrong mereka bertiga. Btw ruangan itu di berikan oleh Kakashi karena mereka bertiga sering membantunya.

"Gak tau, dia belum mampir ke sini." Jawab Yukari yang tengah minum teh.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

BRAAAK!

Tiba – tiba pintu di buka dengan dengan keras menampakan wajah Naruto yang kelelahan seperti orang yang habis maraton dengan keringat yang dimana – mana.

'Orang yang di omongin dateng juga' batin mereka berdua sweatdrop meilhat tampang Naruto.

"Sasuke, Yukari kita akan membuat sebuah klub!" ujar Naruto.

"Eh, Apaaa?!" jawab mereka berdua kaget.

"Kenapa ko tiba – tiba? Emangnya ada apa?" tanya Yukari.

"Jadi gini ceritanya.." ujar Naruto memulai Flashback.

 _ **Flashback..**_

Pagi hari itu Naruto yang masih tertidur, di bangunkan oleh Adiknya tercinta Naruko.

"Kak Bangun ka udah pagi." Ujar Naruko dengan lembut membangunkan kakaknya dengan cara menendanginya himgga terguling.

Pada saat itu Naruto berpikir betapa kurang ajarnya adiknya itu. Lalu naruto berjalan menuju arah kamar mandi untuk segera mandi.

"Woy! Kelamaan! langsung intinya aja!" Seru Yukari memotong Flashbacknya Naruto.

"Oke, oke." Ujar Naruto.

 _ **Flashback lagi...**_

Ketika sedang berjalan di lorong sehabis dari Toilet Naruto berpapasan dengan Shikamaru.

"Oy Nar, kebetulan lho ada di sini, gue mau bilang sesuatu." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Apa? Jangan – jangan lho mau nyatain perasaan ke gue ya, sori Shikamaru gue masih normal." Ujar Naruto sambil menjauhkan jaraknya dengan Shikamaru.

"Mana mungkin lah! Gue juga masih normal." Kata Shikamaru dengan wajahnya yang malas.

"Jadi apaan?"

"Ini mengenai ruangan yang kalian pakai, Aku mendapat perintah dari OSIS untuk menyuruh kalian mengosongkan ruangan tersebut."

"What's?! Apa?! Gak bisa dong."

"Ini perintah, Naruto. Tapi ada satu cara"

"Cara apaan?" ujar Naruto yang sudah tidak nyaman dengan perbincangan yang serius ini.

"Kalian Harus membuat klub baru dan menggunakan ruangan itu sebagai ruang klubnya. Ini formulir pembuatan Klubnya." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan kertas formulir.

"Klub yah kelihatannya menyenangkan." Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi aku pergi dulu yah, dah." Shikamaru meninggalkan Naruto pergi.

 _ **Flashback End...**_

"Oh, jadi gitu yah. Oke deh." Ujar Yukari.

"Kalo gitu buat klub pecinta Game dan Anime aja." Ujar Sasuke memberi usul.

"Itu mah keinginan lho sendiri!" seru Naruto danYukari.

"Kalo aku usul klub minum teh!" kata Yukari bersemangat.

"Emang kita nenek – nenek!" seru Naruto.

"Oh, aku tau gimana kalau klub pengangguran." Usul Sasuke ngaco.

"Woy! Emang kita sering nganggur, tapi gak klub pengangguran juga kali!" seru Naruto mulai emosi.

"Kalo gitu apa dong?" tanya Yukari.

"Tunggu dulu sebentar." Ujar Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya untuk berpikir.

"Dari dulu aku pengen banget bisa nolong orang yang lagi kesusahan, gimana kalau kita buat klub penolong sekolah." Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke dan Yukari melongo mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Eh, kalian kenapa?" tanya Naruto kepada dua sahabatnya yang lagi melongo.

"Naruto gue gak nyangka..." ujar Yukari.

"Gak nyangka gue ganteng banget." Kata Naruto pede.

"Bukan, gak nyangka lho bisa mikir yang lain selain ramen."

"Emang gue gak punya otak apa?! Oke jadi gimana?"

"Bagus tuh setuju." Ujar Yukari.

"Aku juga." Timpal Sasuke.

"Oke sudah di putuskan!" seru Naruto.

"Tapi kita kasih nama apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya Klub pembantu sekolah kan." Ujar Yukari.

"Jangan! Kesannya kita jadi pembantu beneran. Bagusan klub penolong sekolah bersama Naruto, Yukari dan Sasuke." Balas Sasuke.

"Apaan tuh? Ko namannya kaya acara di TV yang kalo mau nannya bilangnya "curhat dong Mah!" gitu yah." Ujar Naruto.

"Terus apaan lagi dong?" tanya Yukari.

"Hehehe...Dari tadi aku sudah memikirkannya, nama Klub kita adalah HEAT Klub!" Kata Naruto dengan bangganya.

"HEAT?" tanya Sasuke dan Yukari yang keliatannya bingung.

"Kenapa harus Heat kan klubnya gak panas." Ujar Yukari masih bingung.

"Hohoho... HEAT itu singkatan dari Helper, Efficient, Academy, Team!" ujar Naruto.

"Wow, keren juga tuh."

"Iya bener."

"Nama udah beres, kalau gitu aku yang jadi ketua, Yukari wakil, dan Sasuke Sekertaris. Ada yang keberatan?"

"Gak ada." Ujar Sasuke da Yukari.

"Oke, yang terakhir tinggal guru pembimbing, kita tinggal cari guru yang belum jadi pembimbing Klub."

"Tapi siapa? Kebanyakan guru gak ada yang nganggur." Ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak, Masih ada." Ujar Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei mau gak jadi guru pembimbing klub kami." Pinta Naruto kepada Kakashi.

' _Yang di maksud Naruto ternyata guru males ini, ko gak kepikiran yah.'_ Batin Yukari dan Sasuke mengetahui guru yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Boleh." Jawab Kakashi.

' _Gampang banget!'_ batin mereka bertiga.

"Jadi kalian membuat klub seperti apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Klub yang bisa membantu orang – orang yang dalam kesusahan." Jawab Naruto mantap.

"Oh, jadi klub seperti itu yah."

"Iya, kalu begitu kami permisi dulu untuk menyerahkan formulir ini ke OSIS." Pamit Naruto.

"Iya, semogo sukses."

Setelah mereka semua keluar Kakashi bergumam sendiri.

"Klub penolong yah, Itu klub yang cocok untuk kalian." Ujar Kakashi ngomong sendiri sambil tersenyum.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Iya silahkan masuk." Ujar Neji yang tengah duduk di kursinya di ruang OSIS.

"Permisi. Yang lainnya kemana?" Naruto dan kawan – kawan memasuki ruangan OSIS.

"Oh, ternyata kalian. Yang lain udah pada pulang, kalian ada perlu apa?" tanya Neji

"Kami ingin membuat Klub, ini formulirnya." Ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan formulirnya."

"Ehmm..." Neji tidak langsung memutuskan, mereka beertiga deg – degan menunggu keputusan Neji.

"Baiklah aku terima klub kalian dan ruangannya tidak usah ditanya lagikan. Kalau begitu selaku ketua OSIS aku mohon bantuannya ya HEAT." Ujar Neji tersenyum.

"Iya, terima kasih, kami pergi dulu." Ujar Naruto lalu mereka keluar dari ruang OSIS.

"Ayo kita pergi keruang klub kita!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Ya!" jawab mereka berdua. Lalu mereka bertiga berlari menuju ruang klub mereka.

"Ini pasti perbuatanmukan ,Shikamaru?" tanya Neji.

"Ya begitulah, saat Shino cerita waktu dia kehilangan kotak serangganya, aku berpikir mereka bertiga bisa membantu murid – murid di sekolah kita ini." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Terserah apa katamu, kau yang tanggung jawab yah." Ujar Neji.

"Tentu, karena aku percaya pada Naruto." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku juga." Timpal Neji.

Sementara itu diruang klub...

"Oke, Kita sekarang sudah menjadi sebuah klub!" seru Naruto.

"Iya, kita akhirnya tidak kehilanagan tempat ini." Ujar Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya dengan pergi ke karaoke." Usul Yukari.

"Boleh juga tuh."

"Baiklah, Ayo kita pergi ke karaoke!" seru Naruto.

"Ya!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Pertama – tama untuk **Jade Owrah Hangrizcky** mohon maaf bila OC requestsannya yang tidak seperti yang di harapkan. Dan untuk Reader semuanya jangan lupa REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Yo, yo akhirnya di update juga dan mohon maaf bagi para reader yang menununggu silahkan...

 _Enjoy My Story.._

 **Back To School**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T aja lah

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, garing abis, humor gagal

 **Chapter 6**

 **Pengalaman Itachi 2**

Sore yang berangin itu seperti biasa Itachi berjalan ketepi sungai sambil memebaca buku. Ini sudah kebiasaannya bila sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

Itachi merasa di belakangnya ada seseorang dan ia pun melirik sedikit ke belakang, rupanya orang yang ada dibelakangnya adalah cewek yang sama waktu itu(liat chapter 4).

' _Tidaaaaak! aa~ aa~ Tidaaaaak! aa~ aa~'_ jerit Itachi dalam hati sedangkan cewek itu tersenyum lebar tampaknya gembira bisa bertemu lagi dengan Itachi.

' _S-Sial! Dia menemukanku!'_

' _Situasi ini... Dia pasti mengharapkan pertemuan cowok dengan cewek romantis yang tidak realistis!'_ Itachi lalu duduk untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

' _Dia ingin seorang cowok kesepian membaca buku di tepi sungai saat matahari terbenam memanggilnya. Apa otaknya masih baik – baik saja? Lihat, matanya sudah meneropong jauh kedepan.'_

' _Aku bisa mengatakan kalau " kapasitas cewek romantisnya" sudah penuh!'_ Gadis itu lalu sedikit mendekatkan dirinya ke Itachi.

' _Cewek ini... Apakah dia tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku untuk mengatakan kata – kata yang aneh itu? Tapi aku juga seorang entertainer.'_

' _Aku akan tetap mengikutinya agar dia tetap senang. Tapi aku akan kembali ke dimensi yang memalukan itu...'_

' _Bodo amat! Ini dia kata – kata pembukaku!'_

"Anginnya... Dingin." Ujar Itachi dengan wajah cool yang terpampang di wajahnya.

' _Gawat! Itu Cuma kata – kata biasa! Tidak keren sedikitpun!'_ lalu Itachi melihat ke arah gadis itu, wajahnya menunjukan dia tidak puas.

' _Ah, kelihatannya dia kecewa. Aku harus tenang dan memikirkannya. Baiklah sekali lagi.'_

Itachi lalu memejamkan matanya dan berkata "Angin dingin mulai datang." Tapi gadis itu wajahnya biasa saja tidak menunjukan senang.

' _Sudah kubilang aku harus tenang! Aku minta maaf. Kali ini, kali ini, aku akan...'_

Itachi merapikan sedikit rambutnya dan berkata.

"...dari Siberia. Musim dingin terdingin." Ujar Itachi ngaco. Gadis itu masih masang tampang kecewa malahan kini bibirnya di tekuk.

' _Eh? A-Aku minta maaf. Maaf! Aku menyerah. Aku benar – benar tidak hebat dalam hal ini..'_

' _Anu..anu..'_ Itachi mengepalkan tangannya keliatan banget dia sedang bingung.

' _Nah, ini dia!'_ sepertinya Itachi sudah menemukannya.

"Hari ini... anginnya berkilauan." Ujar Itachi dengan wajah coolnya lagi.

' _Ajib bener dah!_ Batin Itachi bangga.

"Haha...hmpf.." Cewek itu nahan tawa mendengar kata – kata yang di ucapkan Itachi.

' _Apaaa!'_ batin Itachi dengan wajah yang shock.

' _Setiap pagi hari, ada seorang perempuan yang naik kereta sama sepertiku.'_

Itachi saat ini tengah berada di kereta menuju kesekolah.

' _Aku menghabiskan waktu di kereta menuju sekolah memikirkan bagaimana cara mendekatinya.'_ Pikir Itachi.

' _Aku menyaksikannya setiap hari, jadi sudah wajar kalau aku tertarik dengannya.'_ Batin Itachi sambil memandangi gadis di hadapannya dengan tampang yang tidak bisa ungkapkan dengan kata – kata.

' _Karena... tompel di lehernya... ada rambut di dalamnya.'_ Jadi Itachi ngeliatin tompel tompenya toh.

' _Aku sangat ingin mengatakan itu kepadanya.'_ Itachi terus memandanginya seperti tatapan jijik.

' _Tapi aku tidak punya keberanian.'_ Itachi tampak kecewa.

Kereta berhenti sebentar di stasiun terdekat untuk menurunkan penumpang yang berhenti di sana dan menaikan penumpang. Gadis yang menjadi perhatian Itachi pun ikut turun.

' _Sial lagi – lagi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya..'_

Sore Hari Di Sekolah...

"Itulah ceritanya. Bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya Itachi kepada Kisam di dekat gedung olah raga.

"Itachi, sebaiknya kau jangan katakan itu padanya." Jawab Kisame dengan bijaknya. Ada apa sama kisame yah

"Sudah kuduga. Memang sih, sebaiknya jangan membicarakan hal – hal tentang tubuh perempuan. Tapi aku..."

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Dia tidak akan mengerti maksud baikmu itu." Ujar Kisame lagi – lagi dengan bijaknya.

Dengan backround matahari senja Kisame meninggalkan Itachi sendirian disana menambahkan kesan yang gimana gitu. Itachi hanya termenung berpikir.

Esok harinya Itachi seperti biasa Itachi naik kereta dan bertenu lagi dengan gadis itu.

' _Ini memang bahaya... Jika ada yang berkata padaku "ada rambut di tompelmu", pasti akan langsung kupukul.'_ Batin Itachi lagi – lagi memandangi tompel si cewek.

' _Pasti dia berpikir, "siap orang ini?" "apa orang ini ngefans padaku?" menjijikan. Yah, tapi aku tidak bermaksud demikian...'_ Dia mengatakan itu dengan wajah yang bimbang.

' _Baiklah, hal ini tidak seperti aku punya maksud lain... jadi kenapa? Aku harus mengatakannya hari ini.'_

' _Pasti!'_ Itachi lalu mendekati gadis itu.

' _A-Aku harus mengatakannya!'_

' _Oh sial, aku benar – benar dekat! Aku tak bisa, tak mungkin! Selamatkan aku, Kisame! Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini!'_ Wajah Itachi sekarang di banjiri oleh bulir – bulir keringat.

' _Tak mungkin hal ini terjadi. Aku harus menyerah. Besok aku akan naik kendaraan lain.'_

Mata Itachi menyipit lalu tiba – tiba terbuka lebar, tampaknya dia menemukan sesuatu.

' _Huh? Tunggu sebentar. Apakah ini aneh? Ini aneh. Rambut tompel itu tumbuh cukup panjang, jadi kenapa seseorang tidak mengatakannya? Bukankah seseorang seharusnya sudah mengatakan kepadanya?'_

Itachi terus melihat tompel yang ada rambutnya itu.

' _Apakah tidak ada orang yang mengatakannya? Apakah tidak ada orang.. yang mengatakan kepadanya? Tidak ada? Mungkinkah dia... tidak punya teman?'_

' _Rambut di tompelnya ini... adalah bukti kalau dia kesepian. Apakah dia tidak punya orang yang peduli padanya? Tidak ada seorangpun.'_

Ketika kereta berhenti dan gadis itu keluar Itachi sudah memantapkan tekadnya untuk mengatakannya kepada gadis itu.

"Tunggu!" seru Itachi kepada gadis itu dengan kerennya, merasa seruan itu di tujukan kepadanya gadis itu berbalik kearah Itachi.

' _Tidak, aku sudah di sini. Ini bukan hanya tentangku lagi. Rambut menjijikan itu harus di hilangkan, bahkan kalau dia harus memutuskan kepalaku.'_ Batin Itachi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu Itachi menunjuk lehernya sendiri dan berkata "Ada rambut yang tumbuh di tompelmu." Reaksi gadis itu langsung kaget seketika dan memegang lehernya tempat tompel itu berada.

Jantung Itachi sudah deg – degan gak karuan menunggu jawaban sang gadis

"Hmpf..hehehe." cewek itu malah keatawa.

Itachi kaget karena reaksi gadis itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang di bayangkannya.

"Terima kasih!" ujar Gadis itu sambil tersenyum menambah kekagetan Itachi, lalu gadis itu melanjutkan tawanya.

Beberapa saat berlalu gadis itu sudah meninggalkan Itachi, tetapi dia tetap saja di sana tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Mungkin masih shock.

' _Dan begitulah akhir cerita seorang anak yang bodoh dengan serius mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang bodoh.'_

.

.

TBC

.

.

Untuk Chapter tujuh kira – kira di update 2-3 hari lagi. Dan jangan lupa REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Sesuia janji unuk chapter ini saya update cepat. Bagi para reader yang sudah menunggu silahkan..

 _Enjoy My Story..._

 **Back To School**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T aja lah

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, garing abis, humor gagal

 **Chapter 7**

 **Orochimaru Si Ilmuan**

Sore yang hujan itu di Konoha School Academy tepatnya di ruang Lab IPA. Disana ada seorang yang tengah melakukan eksperiment, orang itu berambut panjang persis kuntilanak.

"Campur ini dengan itu, lalu tambahkan ini." Ujar orang itu dengan suara ngebass serak yang gak cocok sama rambut panjangnya yang mirip cewek itu sambil mencampurkan beberapa bahan kimia ke sebuah botol bermerek Cola – Coca.

JEGER!

Sfx : Hujan dan Petir

Suara petir menambah kesan seram yang sudah meliputi si rambut kuntilanak.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, ku pikir ini bisa." Si rambut kuntilanak menyeringan menampakan wajahnya yang putih pucat yang semakin mirip kuntilanak.

"Hahahaha!" Orang itu tertawa dengan suara seraknya dan di balas dengan suara petir yang menyambar seperti di film – film horror.

 _Keesokan harinya... kelas 2-C_

"Pagi!" ujar Hidan yang baru masuk ke kelas

"Pagi!" balas Naruto

"Oh iya Nar, gue gak ngeliat si Itachi, kemana dia?" tanya Hidan

"Kalo Itachi sih dari tadi juga belum dateng. Kalo mau nanya, tanya nih sama adiknya " Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Itachi, sorry gue gak tau." Ujar Sasuke cepat.

"Makasih ya." Ujar Hidan.

"Yo." Balas Naruto

"Hn." Ini Sasuke.

Hidan lalu menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang Kisame

"Oy Dan, gak bareng Itachi?" Tany Kisame yang sedang membaca komik.

"Gak, apa dia nongkrong dulu?" ujar Hidan sambil menyimpan tasnya, lalu di membuka jendela di sampingnya. Mata Hidan seketika melotot melihat yang ada di luar dan langsung jatuh menimpa kursi – kursi yang ada di dekatnya.

"Arghh!"

"Ada apa? Hidan?!" seru Kisame

"I-I-Itachi..." ujar Hidan sambil menunju keluar jendela

"Emangnya ada apa sama Itachi?" tanya Kisame lalu melihat keluar Jendela. Di melihat Itachi sedang berjalan dengan seorang cewek, mata Kisame langsung meloto dan tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Woy! Itachi barengan sama cewek!" seru Kisame dengan kerasnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Itachi. Semua laki – laki yang ada di kelas langsung ikut melihat keluar jendela.

"Apa?!"

"Yang benar saja?!" seru Naruto

"Itu benar!"

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Apa dia bener-bener manusia?"

"Tenanglah, para sampah!" seruan itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian para cowok jones itu.

"Pein si raja mesum!" ujar salah satu cowok di sana.

"Kalian perhatikan baik – baik, perhatikan semuanya." Ujar Pein lalu mendekati jendela.

"Lihatlah." Pein menunjuk kearah Itachi.

"Dari sini mereka terlihat senang, tetapi mereka saling mengalihkan pandangan. Itu berarti mereka kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Lalu ritme berjalan mereka berdua sangat kacau. Itu bukti bahwa mereka tidak lama saling mengenal." Jelas Pein panjang lebar sekaligus rinci.

"Ohh!"

"Pein si raja mesum memang sangat hebat!"

"Kemampuan observasi yang sangat tinggi."

"Bisa kita simpulkan...bahwa mereka belum lama saling kenal..dan merea belum berpacaran. Tapi itu hanya tinggal masalah waktu. Dengan kata lain..." ujar Pein melanjutkan.

Keluar aura suram, amarah dari cowok – cowok jones itu.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan. Tingkatkan kekuatan jones kalian hingga maksimum." Terlihat aura merah di sekeliling Pein.

"Mulai operasinya!"

"Ya!"

"Huh, dasar laki – laki. Sasuke lho gak ikutan?" tanya Yukari

"Sorry yah gue gak mau ikutan para jones. Entar ketularan somplak lagi." Jawab Sasuke.

 _Di depan gerbang sekolah..._

Itachi sedang berjalan dengan gadis di belakangnya, ketika itu dia melihat Pein udah nangkring di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Yo. Itachi." Ujar Pein dengan wajah premannya.

"Ah. Pein, maaf aku terlambat. Hari ini aku sedikit tidak enak badan..." ujar Itachi.

"Hari ini dingin sekali, kan? Kau tau kenapa?" kata Pein.

"Mulai sekarang akan kulenyapkan musim semimu dari tubuhmu." Lanjut Pein dengan aura sangarnya."

"Ada apaan? Gue gak ngerti. Apa kau sedang demam musim semi?" tanya Itachi tidak mengerti.

"Sekarang pasti kau sudah menyadarinya, kan?" Itachi tiba – tiba dikerubungi oleh banyak laki – laki teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana – mana. Jadi, siapa gadis manis yang bersamamu itu? Jawablah, Itachi." Ujar Pein dengan seriusnya.

"An, terima kasih banyak!" ujar cewek yang bersama itachi itu kepada Itachi.

"Ya, bukan apa-apa." Balas Itachi

"Kau lurus saja, nanti stasiunnya kelihatan." Lanjut Itachi sambil menunjuk arah Stasiunnya.

"Baik!" seru cewek itu lalu berjalan kearah yang di tunjuk Itachi.

' _Jadi cewek itu cuma nanya jalan?!'_ batin semua cowok yang mengepung Itachi tadi.

"Yah...Aku juga tidak tau kalau ditanya mereka berpacaran atau tidak." Ujar Pein dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Ngomong apa dia?" ujar semua cowok yang ada di sana.

"Woy! Kalian!" seru seseorang dari arah sekolah.

"Ngapaian kalian semua disini, cepet masuk kelas atau kalian mau saya hukum." Orang yang teriak – teriak itu ternyata Anko – sensei.

"Wah gawat! ada Anko – sensei, ayo buruan kabur." Para murid itu langsung ngacir kaya pedagang kaki lima yang mau di razia.

"Huh, ada – ada saja." Ujar Anko.

"...jadi itulah pelajaran untuk hari ini." Ujar Orochimaru – sensei mengakhiri sesi mengajarnya.

Para siswa yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan aura suram langsung bersukacita, karena mereka dapat terbebas dari berbagai macam rumus kimia yang memusingkan pikiran. Di tambah dengan Orochimaru-sensei menjelaskannya dengan mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang hitam panjang berkilau yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung sakit mata.

"Naruto! Pein! Tolong bawakan benda – benda ini ke Lab IPA." Suruh Orochimaru-sensei kepada duo rambut durian.

"Baik!" jawab mereka berdua lalu mereka berjalan ke arah dua buah kardus yang berisi alat – alat yang mereka berdua tidak mengerti fungsinya. Mereka berjalan keluar kelas mengikuti Orochimaru sensei menuju Lab IPA.

Di tengah jalan tiba – tiba Orochimaru sensei kebelet buang air kecil.

"Maaf, bisa kalian duluan nanti tinggal letakan saja di meja dekat jendela ya, sensei mau ke WC dulu, minta di buang." Jelas Orochimaru lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Mereka berdua pun terus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Lab IPA tanpa di temani Orocimaru – sensei. Ketika sudah sampai mereka meletakan barang – barang itu di meja dekat jendela seperti yang di suruh Orochimaru.

Setelah selesai meletakan barang – barang tersebut, mata Naruto dan Pein sama – sama mengarah ke meja kesayangan Orochimaru. Mereka bukan sedang memandangi foto Orochimaru yang sedang liburan di pantai dengan pose kiss bye, tapi mereka melihat kearah benda di sebelahnya sebotol Cola – Coca yang masih penuh. Mereka berdua saling pandang sebentar tidak lama kemudian mereka langsung menyerbu Cola – Coca itu.

"Lepasin tangan lho, ini punya gue." Ujar Naruto sambil memegang erat-erat botol itu yang juga di pegang oleh Pein.

"Tapi gue yang liat pertama kali." Kata Pein tak mau kalah.

"Tapi gue yang pegang duluan." Balas Naruto.

"Tapi gue orang **KERE**." Ujar Pein bangga dengan memberi penekanan pada kata kere.

Naruto yang mendengar kata – kata barusan langsung tersentak dan tidak bisa membalasnya.

"Oke deh, kita bagi dua aja, ambil cangkirnya sana."

"Nah gitu dong." Ujar Pein lalu mengambil gelas. Ketika mengambil gelas Pein sempat heran banyak sekali bahan – bahan makanan seperti keju, tahu, susu, penyedap rasa dan sebagainya.

' _Ini Lab IPA atau rumahnya Chef Juna.'_ batin Pein lalu Pein kembali lagi ke Naruto dengan membawa gelas.

"Ini Nar gelasnya." Ujar Pein menyerahkan gelas itu ke Naruto lalu dia menuangkan setengah isi botol itu ke dalam gelas dan menyerahkannya kembali ke Pein.

"Oke, bersulang." Seru Naruto.

Glek..Glek..Glek..Ahh!

"Ko rasanya aneh gini yah." Ujar Naruto.

"Kayak ada manis – manisnya sama asem, pahit, asin gurih semua nyampur." Timpal Pein.

"Ah, maaf kalian berdua sensei sakit perut tadinya. eh tunggu, apa kalian minum itu?" tanya Oro – sensei yang baru saja datang.

"Apaan yang ini?" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk botol Cola – Coca yang tinggal sedikit.

"Iya, apa kalian minum itu?" ulang Oro sensei.

"Iya habisnya kita haus." Jawab Pein.

"Apa kalian minum itu?!"

JDAK!

"Udah kali!" seru mereka berdua sembari dengan kurang ajarnya menonjok muka senseinya tersebut.

Tidak setelah menonjok sang sensei tiba – tiba tubuh mereka di selimuti oleh cahaya aneh.

"Kenapa kita?" tanya Naruto dengan histeris.

"Mungkin kita kena azab, karena mukul Oro-sensei." Balas Pein.

"Tidaaak!"

"Naruto kemana ya?" tanya Yukari kepada Sasuke yang masih di dalam kelas menunggu Naruto.

"Kagak tau bukannya dia ke Lab IPA sama si manusia tindik." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau gitu kita susul aja Dek." Ujar Itachi yang tiba-tiba nimbrung obrolan.

"Tunggu, anda siapa yah?" ujar Sasuke pura-pura gak kenal.

"Ah, Sasuke jahat melupakan kakak tercintamu ini." Ujar Itachi dengan memasang wajah cemberut yang mengakibatkan keritput di wajahnya semakin terlihat jelas.

"Sudahlah Itachi jangan menggoda adikmu terus, dan kita bareng aja ke Lab IPAnya." Ujar si Malaikat dari Akatsuki alias Konan.

"Ayo." Ujar Yukari menyetujui, Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah ikut mereka.

Akhirnya Yukari, Sasuke dan Akatsuki pergi Lab IPA. Setelah berjalan sebentar mereka telah sampai di depan Lab IPA.

"Oro-Sensei apa kau lihat Naruto sama Pein... Waaa!" Yukari yang langsung mendobrak pintu langsung teriak. Dia mendapati Orochimaru tengah mendekap dua anak kecil dengan baju yang sangat kebesaran yang pantasnya di pakai orang dewasa.

"Pergi sana lho pawang ular pedo homo!" Yukari langsung menerjang Oro-Sensei setelah melihat keadaan barusan.

"Tunggu Yukari.. Ahh!" Oro-sensei terbang beberapa detik sebelum ia pingsan.

"Kalian gak apa-apa adik kecil?" tanya Konan.

Merka berdua hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kalo di perhatiin mereka kaya Pein sama Naruto." Ujar Sasori.

"Iya anak yang banyak tindikan itu mirip pein." Ujar Hidan

"Betul mana ada anak 3 tahun pake tindik banyak banget gitu bisa-bisa dia jadi ketua preman dari usia dini." Tambah Zetsu.

"Dan yang satu lagi juga mirip Naruto." Ujar Itachi.

"Iya kumis kucingnya mirip banget Naruto." Ujar Kisame.

"Ha..ha..ha sepertinya berhasil." Ujar Orochimaru yang telah bangun dari teparnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Oro-sensei apa ini salahmu?" seru Yukari sambil mengguncang – guncang tubuh Orochimaru.

"Ya, ini salahku." Jawab Orochimaru dengan tubuh yang masih di guncang-guncangkan oleh Yukari.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yukari sekali lagi.

"Mereka minum formula awet muda buatanku." Jawab Orochimaru.

"Sakti bener!" seru Yukari dengan mempercepat guncangan pada tubuh Orochimaru.

"Kadang-kadang penemuanku benar benar berhasil. Dan tolong hentikan Otaku bisa-bisa kebalik." Ujar Orochimaru.

"Berhasil, apanya?! Ini mah kemudaan namanya. Liat mereka seluruh tubuhnya mengecil. Mereka seperti umur 3 tahun! Apaan ini?!" Seru Yukari lagi.

"Bisa tenang gak sih?" ujar anak kecil bertindik.

"Dia bicara, adik kecil ini bicara!" seru Yukari heboh.

"Adik kecil mbahmu. Tubuh kami emang mengecil, tapi kami orang yang sama di dalamnya, sial." Ujar anak kecil satunya yang berkumis kucing.

Yukari langsung ternganga, Naruto yang risih melihat mulut mangap Yukari angkat bicara.

"Apaan shi?" ujar Naruto

"Lu.."

"Lu?" Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Lucunya.. aku gak tahan! Naruto yang ini lucu banget" ujar Yukari sambil memeluk Naruto kecil.

"Aaaa.. tolong." Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Sepertinya dia agak tertarik denganya." Jawab Sasuke yang akhirnya bicara juga yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

Sama seperti Naruto Peinpun di perlakukan bagaikan anak kecil.

"Adik kecil mau permen." Tobi menyodorkan permen yang dibawanya kepada Pein kecil.

"Oyy, gue ini Pein!" seru Pein kecil.

"Mending main sama boneka." Ujar Sasori sambil menyodorkan boneka barbie.

"Gue bukan anak kecil, dan kenapa juga harus barbie!" ujar Pein nolak tapi akhirnya diambil juga.

"Main petasan aja lebih seru lho, bisa membakar semangat-un." Ujar Deidara memperlihatkan koleksi petasannya dari seukuran semut sampe seukuran gajah.

"Jangan mending main origami aja lebih aman." Akhirnya Konan juga ikut-ikutan.

"Sasori pinjem bonekanya." Ujar yukari menghampiri Sasori

"Boleh tunggu sebentar." Sasori mengubek-ngubek isi tasnya dan mengambil boneka rubah berekor sembilan.

"Ini pas banget buat Naruto." Ujar Sasori.

"Makasih ya. Naruto ini bonekanya." Ujar Yukari menyerahkan boneka rubah itu kepada Naruto.

"Oro-sensei, kau bisa balikin kami ke tubuh normal, kan?!" seru Naruto dan Pein.

"kalian ingin kembali?"

"Ya pasti dong!."

"Jah, gitu toh.. baik, aku akan mulai membuat obat pertumbuhan. Tunggu sebntar. Sampai aku selesai jaga baik-baik mereka, aku mau cari bahan-bahannya dulu." Ujar Orochimaru meninggalkan Lab IPA.

"Ya tentu! Serahkan pada kami!" seru mereka semua.

KROOK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti minta makan dari arah Pein.

"Oh, jadi kau lapar?" tanya Konan dengan wajah keibuannya.

Pein hanya mengangguk saja.

"Lucunya.. kalau gitu ayo kita kekantin." Ujar Konan sambil menarik lengan mungil Pein keluar dari ruangan itu di ikuti anggota akatsuki yang lain.

"Aku gak tahan... Kau... Kau kecil... kau mau pipis?" tanya Yukari kepada Naruto yang masih berada di Lab IPA ditemani Sasuke.

"Gak! Berhenti manjain aku! Kenapa kau sangat tertarik, hah?" ujar Naruto.

"Karena kau ini sangat lucu... kau berumur tiga tahun tapi ngomongnya lancar! Aku pengen menikmati kelucuanmu dalam dosis tinggi!" seru yukari heboh. Sasuke yang berada di sana hanya diam melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Terserah! Tapi lakuin di sana!" balas Naruto.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Yukari sambil berguling-guling di sofa.

"Apa dia sangat suka anak kecil? Naluri keibuannya tiba-tiba meledak gitu... menjijikan banget deh." Ujar Naruto.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sasuke yang tengah duduk di belakangnya.

Naruto lalu berbalik kearah Sasuke.

"Teus kau ayahnya gitu?! Bukan waktunya bercanda! Lepas kumis sialan itu! Ini ngebuat aku kesal ketika kau ngelawak gini!" seru Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke yang memakai kumis palsu layaknya sang ayah. Lalu Naruto kecil menerjang Sasuke.

Tapi karena tubuh Naruto yang menjadi kecil Sasuke jadi dengan mudah menahan kepalanya dan Naruto hanya memukul-mukul angin saja. Melihat hal barusan Yukari langsung tepar seketika tidak tahan melihat lucunya Naruto.

Karena capek naruto menghentikan aksi barusan.

"Liat nih, nih nih nih. Setidaknya lakuin sesuatu dengan baju ini. Apa kau gak punya sesuatu yang bisa aku pake?" Ujar Naruto menunjuk bajunya yang kebesaran.

Yukari langsung menatap Naruto dengan nafsunya sampai-sampai air liurnya tumpah dari mulutnya.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Ayo ikut! Ke toko baju anak-anak! Aku ingin belanja sepuasnya!" seru Yukari sambil menarik lengan Naruto.

"Gak mau! Aku gak mau nyari masalah dengan aku yang kayak gini!" seru Naruto.

"Gimana kalo baju yang ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan menunjukan boneka si unyil.

"Aku gak sekecil itu! Berhenti merendahkanku! Jangan ngebodohin Cuma gara-gara aku mengecil!" seru Naruto

Naruto saat ini sudah berganti pakaian, sekarang ia memakai seragam TK.

"Celana dan baju yang aku pinjam dari TK Sunley itu sangat cocok denganmu! Lucu banget!" seruh Yukari mulai heboh lagi.

"Berisik banget sih kau!" seru Naruto.

"Photo! Photo! Ayah, Photoin, photoin!" seru Yukari sambil mengeluarkan HPnya.

"Ayah?" tanya Naruto.

CEKREK!

Mereka bertiga akhirnya berfoto bersama Sasuke yang memakai kumis palsu menjadi sang ayah, Yukari menjadi ibu, dan Naruto kecil yang memegang boneka rubah jadi anaknya.

"Keadaan macam apa ini." Ujar Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan anak ini? Cemberut terus..." ujar Yukari.

"Dia menyia-nyiakan ketampanannya! Hahaha." Ujar Sasuke.

"Siplah, sekarang ayo kita jalan-jalan!" ujar Yukari menggandeng lengan Naruto.

"Jalan-jalan? Jangan main-main! Aku gak mau keluar dari ruangan ini!" seru Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari yukari dan berpegangan pada sofa.

"Gak ada alesan. Mau melawanku lagi? Dari pada kau diam dalam ruangan. Kenapa tidak main keluar sekali saja?" ujar Yukari sambil menarik-narik kaki Naruto yang berpegangan dengan erat ke sofa.

"Diam kau, ibu palsu! Kau Cuma pengen nunjukin aku ke orang-orang! Bodo amat!" seru Naruto dengan mengayunkan boneka rubahnya mencoba menghalau Yukari.

"Kalo gitu kita pergi ke ruang klub saja." Usul Sasuke sudah melepas kumisnya.

"Iya dari pada di sini terus." Tambah Yukari.

"Ya sudahlah ayo." Akhirnya Naruto setuju juga.

"Baik mungkin kita harus pergi!" ujar Sasuke kembali memakai kumisnya dan jadi sang ayah.

"Berhenti memainkan karakter ayah yang aneh itu! Terus itu terlalu lebay, kan?" seru Naruto.

"Jalan-jalan, ayo kita jalan-jalan!" ujar Yukari dengan riang sambil memegang tangan Naruto. Mereka sekarang tengah berada di koridor menuju raung klub.

CTAK!

"Kenapa kau pegang tanganku?" tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Yukari.

"Emangnya kenapa? Kalo tidak nanti kau bisa tersesat." Jawab Yukari.

"Gak mungkin lah! Berhenti dengan karakter itu!" seru Naruto tidak terima diperlakukan seperti anak kecil lagi.

"Kenapa kau jadi egois begitu?! Jika kau tetap ngomong kayak gitu, aku akan memukulmu!" ujar Yukari.

"Menyebalkan... kalau kau pukul aku ketika seperti ini, itu gak lucu sama sekali. Ayao cepet kita keruang klub..." ujar Naruto takut akan ancaman Yukari.

DUAK!

Karena tidak liat-liat Naruto menabrak kaki Shikamaru yang tengah melintas.

"Waa...Shikamaru." ujar Naruto.

"Yukari, anak siapa ini? Bukannya tidak diperbolehkan bawa anak kecil kesekolah?" ujar Shikamaru kepada Yukari.

"Tunggu kau salah! Ini Naruto!" jawan Yukari.

"Ini Naruto? Kau bilang anak ini Naruto sendiri. Jangan ngomong yang tak masuk akal! Secara logika itu tidak mungkin" seru Shikamaru tidak percaya.

"Beneran ko, dia minum obot yang ngebuat dia kecil!" ujar Yukari menjelaskan.

"Ngebuat dia kecil?"

"Sekarang kau ngerti, kan?" ujar Yukari

Shikamaru lalu memperhatikan wajah Naruto.

' _Wajah bodoh dan kumis kucing di pipinya ini... tidak salah lagi, dia Naruto...'_

"I-ini melanggar peraturan namanya!" seru Shikmaru.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yukari.

"Kau pikir kau boleh melakukan hal yang mustahil!" seru Shikamaru

"Gak bisa! Otak orang itu somplak karena kepinteran!" ujar Naruto.

"Ayo kita kabur!" seru Sasuke.

Mereka akhirnya sampai juga di ruang klub mereka.

"Ah, aku capek." Ujar Naruto sambil membuka pintu. Di sana terlihat Para anggota akatsuki di tambah Orochimaru yang tengah memegang dua buah gelas berisi cairan aneh.

"Kalian lama amat, kita udah nungguin nih." Ujar Kisame.

"Maaf, abis tadi ketemu sama orang gila." Jawab Yukari.

"Ngomong-ngomong formula pembesarannya sudah selesai." Ujar Orochimaru.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ini akan baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekati Orochimaru.

"Tenang saja, berhasil 9 dari 10 kali." Jawab Orochimaru sambil menyerahkan gelas di kedua tangannya kepada Naruto dan Pein.

"Dan yang satu lagi?" ragu Pein.

"Jadi... kau benar-benar ingin berubah kembali?" tanya Yukari.

"Kau ingin aku tetap seperti ini supaya kau bisa mempermainkanku, kan?" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi... aku tidak ingin mempermainkanmu, benar!" ujar Yukari meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja!" tambah Sasuke yang masih memakai kumis palsunya.

"Lepas kumisnya kamfret!"

"Kau juga ingin kembali pein?" tanya Konan.

"Tentu saja aku ingin segera kembali membaca majalah bokep." Jawab Pein dengan mantap

"Aku... Aku... akan membuat diriku kembali!" seru Naruto dan Pein lalu meminum formula pembesaran itu.

Tubuh mereka berdua kembali diselimuti cahaya lagi dan beberapa saat kemudian tubuh mereka kembali semula.

"Waduh... waduh... ini berhasil." ujar Orochimaru.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Ujar Yukari yang sudah kehilangan semangatnya.

"Kau kelihatannya benar-benar kecewa sekali." Ujar Orochimaru.

"Aku gak peduli sama dia kau kumis kucing sialan... pergi dari pandanganku."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Kejam sekali!" ujar Naruto dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ujar Yukari tidak mengerti.

"Mungkin sekarang tubuh di dalamnya yang mengecil jadi anak 3 tahun?" Orochimaru menjelaskan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Yukari.

Tiba-tiba Pein menghampirinya dengan membawa boneka barbie yang di kasih oleh Sasori tadi.

"Naruto, Naruto ayo kita main boneka." Ajak Pein

"Ayo." Ujar Naruto lalu mengambil boneka rubahnya.

"What's?! Pein juga?" seru para anggota akatsuki

"Liat Pein main boneka sama Naruto ko rasanya gimana yah." Ujar Sasori.

"Wajah sangar banyak tindikan gitu main boneka, barbie lagi." Tambah Hidan.

"Aku juga punya kamen rider." Ujar Sasuke yang malah ikutan Pein sama Naruto sambil bawa action figure kamen rider.

"Hey kenapa lho malah ikutan dan mereka gak ada bedanya sama bocah 3 tahun!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mohon maaf bila fanfic ini kurang lucu, dan semoga chapter ini banyak yang review. Amin! Dan sekali lagi mohon REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Back To School**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T aja lah

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, garing abis, humor gagal

 **Chapter 8**

 **First Client**

Sraak...Sraak...Sraak!

"Kenapa kita nyapu bagian terpencil di sekolah gini?!" tanya Yukari yang sedang menyapu bersama Naruto dan Sasuke di belakang sekolah dekat gudang.

"BERHENTI MENGELUH DAN MULAI SAJA MENYAPU!" seru Naruto.

"Sudah seminggu kita membuat klub tapi belum ada satupun yang datang ke kita." Ujar Sasuke.

"Makanya kita mulai dengan melakuakn hal-hal yang tidak ingin di lakukan orang lain untuk membangun reputasi HEAT." Ujar Naruto.

"Biasa sekali...apa tidak ada cara yang lebih baik?" tanya Yukari.

"Kita tidak bisa membantu orang jika kita tidak mau mengotori tangan kita sendiri." Jawab Naruto.

Yukari tertegun sebentar mendengar apa yang di katakan Nnaruto barusan.

"Hmm. Dia pria baik." Ujar Yukari dengan suara yang pelan.

"Ayo Sasuke menyapu dengan sekuat tenaga." Ujar Naruto.

"Tidak di suruh juga aku akan melakukannya." Balas Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik! Aku tidak akan kalah dari kalian!" seru Yukari dengan bersemangat.

"Terima kasih ya, Naruto, Sasuke, Yukari." Ujar Guy Sensei.

"Serahkan padaku!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"Oh, kalian di sini rupanya." Ujar Itachi yang menghentika pekerjaan mereka bertiga.

"Ada apaan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini ada yang nyariin kalian." Jawab Itachi sambil menunjuk gadis berambut coklat panjang di sebelahnya.

"Client?!" seru merak bertiga.

"Ayo kita bicara di ruang klub saja." Ujar Yukari.

"Ayo-ayo." Ujar Naruto sambil pergi bersama Yukari, Sasuke, dan juga gadis itu.

"Oy tunggu, kalian main pergi aja gimana ni sampahnya kalian lagi nyapukan?." Ujar Itachi sambil menunjuk sampah-sampah yang masih berserakan.

"Maaf Itachi kau saja yang lanjutkan yah." Ujar Naruto sambil pergi.

"Tunggu oy!" Itachi berusaha menghentika Naruto dan kawan-kawan tapi usahanya sia-sia.

"Mohon kerja samanya." Ujar Guy-sensei sambil menyerahkan sapu kepada Itachi.

"SIALAN!"

"Jadi, uh.. siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto yang sudah ada di Ruang klubnya

"Ebina Haru." Jawabnya.

"Jadi apa permintaannya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Begini, Aku rasa sekolah kita ini ada hantunya." Ujar Gadis itu dengan wajah yang serius.

"Apaan nih? Cerita Hantu?" ujar Naruto.

"Bukan, ini beneran waktu aku sedang mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan aku melihat bayangan di pohon mangga luar, ketika aku melihat keluar bayangan itu tiba-tiba hilang dan yang aku lihat hanya Anko-sensei yang sedang berjalan dengan aura angkernya." Ujar Ebina.

"Mungkin itu penunggunya." Ujar Yukari percaya.

"Gak mungkin ada hantu, palingan itu cuma ranting pohon." Ujar Sasuke menimpali.

"Aku juga tidak percaya kalo gak ada buktinya." Tambah Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ujar Ebina lalu mengubek-ngubek isi tasnya untuk mencari handphonenya.

"Ini aku sudah memfotonya kemarin." Ujar Ebina sambil menyerahkan HPnya kepada Naruto.

Sasuke dan Yukari langsung mendekat untuk melihat Fotonya. Wajah Sasuke dan Yukari langsung pucat ketika melihat apa yang ada di layar HP yang dipegang Naruto.

"A-A.. Apa ini?!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk ponsel yang menampilkan Foto Guy-sensei yang memakai baju hijau ketatnya sedang berpose nungging sambil kiss bye ke arah kamera.

"Kya! Maaf salah foto." Ujar Ebina langsung menyambar ponselnya dari tangan Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan..." Ujar Naruto menggantung kata-katanya.

"Suka sama Guy-sensei yah." Sambung Yukari.

"B-Bukan begitu." Jawab Ebina terbata-bata dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah.

' _Diliat dari reaksinya bocah juga tau kalo dia itu suka sama Guy-sensei, dan posenya norak banget.'_ Batin Yukari.

' _Njir Ko gadis secantik dia bisa suka sama Guy-sensei? Ini seleranya yang kerendahan apa matanya yang katarak.'_ Batin Naruto.

' _Ko dia mau yah nyimpen foto Guy-sensei. kalo jadi dia gue udah buang tuh HP takut jadi virus buat mata gue.'_ Batin Sasuke.

"Sebelumnya maaf apa kau masih normal?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja!" seru Ebina.

"Aku sarankan kau cepat-cepat periksa mata takut-takut matamu kemasukan beling." Ujar Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, mataku sehat-sehat aja ko. Emangnya kenapa?" Ujar Ebina.

"Gak salah nih suka sama Guy-sensei? kalo cewek normal sih pasti naksir sama cowok yang satu ini." Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Yang ditunjuk langsung pasang wajah tergantengnya.

"Gak! Gantengan juga Guy-sensei." ujar Ebina Keukeuh.

' _Bener-bener saraf ni cewek masa gue yang ganteng banget ini, kalah sama Guy-sensei yang nyentrik bin aneh itu. Pasti matanya kemasukan bubuk beling.'_ Batin Sasuke.

"Sudah lah jangan diterusin lama-lama jadi merinding, bukannya tadi mau nunjukin foto Hantu." Ujar Naruto.

"Iya yah." Ujar Ebina sambil menyerahkan kembali ponselnya setelah mengganti foto yang menyeramkan tadi kefoto yang dimaksud.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan mengamati dengan seksama foto yang menunjukan seperti orang yang tengah memanjat sambil bawa parang bermata tiga.

"Gimana serem bangetkan pake bawa sabit segala." Ujar Ebina.

' _Sereman juga foto yang tadi.'_ Batin Mereka.

' _Sabit bermata tiga? Perasaan kenal.'_ Batin Mereka bertiga.

"Ebina gimana kalau kita ketempatnya aja, sekarang waktu biasanya muculkan." Ajak Naruto.

"Boleh. Jawab Ebina.

Mereka berempat akhirnya menunju perpustakaan yang di ceritakan Ebina tadi.

"Ini tempatnya." Ujar Ebina sambil menunjuk jendela yang mengarah ke pohon diluar.

"Oke terima kasih, sekarang kita tinggal tunggu." Ujar Naruto.

"Maaf kita nunggu siapa yah?" tanya Ebina tidak mengerti.

"Hantu penunggu pohon itu." Jawab Naruto dengan nada seram yang membuat Ebina langsung ketakutan.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian di pohon mangga yang ditunjuk Ebina tadi terlihat sosok yang tengah memanjat pohon yang membawa sabit di punggungnya.

"Kya! Itu." Ujar Ebina menunjuk-nunjuk kearah pohon mangga.

"Ayo kita samperin." Ujar Naruto.

"Ebina juga ikut." Ujar Yukari sambil mendorong-dorong Ebina.

"Jadi, Hantunya adalah..." ujar Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya.

"HIDAN!" Naruto membuka jendela dan terlihat sosok hidan yang tengah menjat pohon dengan sabit di punggungnya.

"Iya apaan?" tanya Hidan yang merasa dirinya dipanggil.

"Jadi yang selama ini disangka hantu adalah Hidan." Ujar Sasuke meneruskan.

"Woy gue ini manusia, kamfret! Bukan Han—" Hidan tidak meneruskan ucapnya karena dari kejauhan ada Anko –sensei dengan aura yang menyeramkan tengah memanggil-manggil nama Hidan.

"Woy! Dimana kau Hidan!"

"Ssssst.. kalian jangan berisik yah." Ujar Hidan kepada mereka berempat.

Rupanya Hidan nemplok di pohon itu buat menghindar dari kejaran Anko-sensei. Ide jahil tiba-tiba menghampiri otak Naruto.

"Anko-sensei Hidan sembunyi di sini!." Seru Naruto.

"Oy Naruto, apa-apan lho berisik." Ujar Hidan.

Anko-sensei yang tadinya sudah melewati pohon yang di hinggapi oleh Hidan sekarang berbalik menuju ke arahnya. Melihat ada bahaya di depannya Hidan langsung turun dari pohon dan ngibrit entah kemana.

"Tapi kenapa pas aku buka jendelanya gak ada siapa-siapa di pohon itu. Ujar Ebina.

"Itu karena Hidan nemplok di pohon itu Cuma sebentar. Kamu ceritakan waktu liat keluar Cuma ada Anko-sensei. Waktu Anko-sensei udah lewat pohon ini si Hidan langsung pergi." Ujar Naruto menjelaskannya dengan rinci.

"huh, jadi cuman hal sepele yah. Terima kasih HEAT." Ujar Ebina.

"Ya sama-sama." Ujar Sasuke dan Yukari.

"Dan kasus ditutup." Tambah Naruto.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Sraak! Sraak! Sraak!

"Dinginnya.." kata Naruto yang tengah menyapu halaman sekolah lagi.

"Kita ini sudah jadi klubkan? Tapi tetap saja kita disuruh mengerjakan hal ini terus. Apa mungkin kita Cuman jadi pembantu?" keluh Naruto sambil menyapu.

"BERHENTILAH MENGELUH DAN CEPATLAH BEKERJA!" Seru Yukari.

"Lagipula, kau orang yang bilang kalau kita tidak bisa membantu orang jika kita tidak mau melakukan yang kotor!" tambah Yukari.

"Aku gak ngomong gitu!" ujar Naruto menyangkal.

"Kau menyangkalnya! Kau gak laki!" balas Yukari.

"Kira-kira kapan klien lainnya datang ya." Ujar Naruto.

"Kayaknya Kasus Ebina tidak membantu kita." Timpal Sasuke.

"Ah, jadi kita mesti ngerjain hal ini terus?" Keluh Naruto.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENGELUH DAN CEPET KERJA!" seru Yukari.

"Baik nyonya." Ujar Naruto dan Sasuke.

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan menyapu seluruh sekolah.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Buat yang nunggu fic ini update maaf yah updatenya kelamaan dan pendek, karena tadinya lagi sibuk Ujian Praktek. Dan tidak lupa REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9

**Back To School**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T aja lah

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, garing abis, humor gagal

 **Chapter 9**

 **Malam Minggu Akatsuki**

Malam minggu akhirnya tiba dan saatnya bagi para member Akatsuki untuk refreshing dari kegiatan sekolah yang mereka anggap sangat menguras jiwa dan raga juga tenaga, jadi mereka tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang langka ini.

"Mumpung Malam minggu kita jalan-jalan, yo." Ajak Hidan yang paling senang datangnya hari libur karena tenaganya terkuras habis karena harus berhadapan dengan macan betina alias guru BP setiap harinya.

"Gue ikut!" ujar Itachi

"Zu, lho ga ikut?" tanya Hidan kepada teman bercadarnya.

"Enggak ah, entar pulus tercinta eike bisa berkurang, sorry yah." Jawab Kakuzu dengan gaya ala-ala bences.

' _Cih! sii cadar tau aja sih maksud gue.'_ Batin Hidan.

"Ya udah kita aja, ayo Itachi." Ujar Hidan sambil pergi dan di ikuti oleh Itachi.

Selang beberapa saatdari kepergian Hidan dan Itachi muncul Konan dengan pakai yang rapi sepertinya hendak pergi keluar.

"Konan-senpai mau kemana?" tanya Tobi berhenti sejenak dari main boneka-bonekaan bersama Sasori dan Deidara.

"Aku mau beli sesuatu, mumpung sekarang lagi ada diskon." Jawab Konan.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut." Ujar Pein lalu menutup majalah sakral yang tengah dibacanya barusan.

"Gak usah, Cuma sedikit ko." Ujar Konan.

"Ck ck ck sekarang banyak jambret lho, atau nanti ada laki-laki mesum yang grepe-grepe kamu gimana?" ujar Pein ngoto.

' _Orang mesumnya tu Elo!' batin semua anggota akatsuki._

Setelah berpikir sebentar Konan merasa perkataan Pein ada benarnya juga.

"Oke, tapi Zetsu sama Kisame harus ikut juga." Uja Konan.

"Lah, ko kita?" tanya Kisam dan zetsu berbarengan.

"Udah ikut aja." Ujar Konan dengan nada yang angker.

"Baik!" jawab Kisame dan zetsu langsung berdiri dari selonjorannya.

Kisame dan Zetsu yang sudah tau jika mereka menolak akan mendapatkan hadiah yang 'Wah' dari konan, mau tidak mau akhirnya mereka ikut juga.

Kini di rumah hanya ada Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori dan Tobi.

"Zu, kita di sini Cuma berempatkan, gimana kalau kita main kartu aja." Ajak Sasori.

"Ogah, mending gue ngitungin My Lovely Money lagi." Tolak Kakuzu.

"Ya udah, Kita aja yang main Dei, lho kemana dia?" Ujar Sasori sambil celingukan mencari Deidara.

"Kalo Deidara tadi pergi keluar sama Tobi." Jawab Kakuzu dengan mata masih tertuju pada uang tercintanya.

Sasori Pergi keluar untuk mencarai Deidara, lalu Sasori melihat Deidara bersama Tobi tengah di kerubungi oleh anak-anak kecil. Sasori pun lantas menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian lagi ngapain?" tanya Sasori.

"Oh, Sasori, kita lagi main petasan nih mau ikutan?" ujar Deidara yang tengah memegang petasan di tangannya.

"Boleh." Balas Sasori.

Kemudian Deidara meyalakan mercon yang ada di tangannya dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Seketika Deidara, Tobi, Sasori dan anak-anak itu langsung menutup telinga.

Duaar!

Ledakannya lumayan mengakibatkan seekor semut tumbang.

"Kak, lagi kak." Ujar salah seorang anak yang nyedot terus ingus di hidungnya.

"Iya, kak lagi." Ujar anak lainnya sambil mengelap bibirnya yang penuh dengan ludah karena dari tadi ngeces mulu.

"Tobi juga mau lagi, senpai." Ujar Tobi tak mau kalah.

"Tenang, kali ini akan ku keluarkan mercon simpananku." Ujar Deidara lalu mengambil sesuatu di balik jubahnya. Lalu Deidara mengeluarkan mercon sebesar kaleng cat plus dengan sumbunya.

"Hehe.. gimana keren kan?" ujar Deidara bangga.

"Tunggu Dei, itu mercon apa bom?! Gede bener." Ujar Sasori.

"Makin gede makin bagus. Ayo kita nyalain." Ujar Deidara lalu meletakannya di tengah jalan.

"Gue gak tanggung jawab, lho Dei." Ujar Sasori.

"Iya-iya." Jawab Deidara lalu menyulut sunbu merconnya dan bergegas menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sebelum mercon itu meledak ada seorang kakek-kakek yang melintas tempat mercon itu dan...

DUUAAAARR!

"Eh burung, burungku burungku,eh burung." Ujar Kakek itu latah dengan tubuh ngejengkan kebelakang.

"Waduh gawat nih." Ujar Deidara.

"Woy! Siapa yang petasan di sini?!" seru kakek setelah bangun dari ngejengkang dengan garangnya.

Semua orang lantas menunjuk kearah Deidara.

"Jadi kamu yah." Ujar Kakek itu sambil berjalan kearah Deidara dengan aura angkernya.

"Ampun!" Deidara langsung lari seribu langkah kabur dari tempat itu. Tapi sang kakek ikut mengejarnya.

"Malam minggu gini asiknya ngapain ya?" tanya Hidan yang sedang jalan-jalan bersama Itachi. Jalan-jalan disini itu maksudnya keluyuran gak jelas.

"Gak tau." Jawab Itachi di sebelahnya.

"Itachi lho bawa uang ga?" tanya Hidan.

"Uang gue abis kemarin buat beli krim anti keriput." Jawab Itachi.

"Jadi kita Cuma jalan-jalan kayak gini aja?" ujar Hidan sekaligus mengutuk si rentenir bercadar yang selalu ngasih kalo di mintain uang, ngasih alesan maksudnya ,harus hemat lah apalah ditambah harus lihat cadarnya yang berkibar-kibar terkena hembusan dari mulutnya dan sudah di pastikan 100% bahwa air ludahnya nempel sama tu cadar.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil-manggil mereka

"Itachi! Hidan!"

Mereka lantas mengikuti asal suara itu yang berasal dari seorang cowok berambut merah dengan mata kayak obat nyamuk persis Pein.

"Lama tidak bertemu, masih ingat aku?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Oh, Nagato, ya?" ujar Itachi .

"Sekolah juga, ya?" tambah Hidan.

"Iya, bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian di Konoha?" tanya Nagato.

"Ya, begitulah..." jawab Hidan.

"Kalau aku sekolah di Ameraku. Disana sangat ketat." Ujar Nagato.

"Eh, bisa jadi kita juga sama." Ujar Hidan.

Tiba-tiba perasaan mereka tidak enak saat gadis berambut hitam yang ada di sebelah nagato terus memandang kearah mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang tajam.

' _Kita dipelototin!'_ batin mereka berdua.

' _kenape?'_ ujar Itachi dalam hati.

' _Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya kita mengganggu waktu pacaran mereka?'_ balas Hidan dalam hati juga.

' _Hei, jadi kita harus bagaimana?'_ tanya Itachi.

' _Mana gue tahu! Kabur yo?'_ jawab Hidan yang anehnya mereka bisa ngobrol padahal ngomong dalam hati.

"Kita pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa." Ujar Itachi berusaha kabur.

"Oy tunggu, ayo kita mampir dulu." Ajak Nagato sambil menunjuk restoran di sampingnya.

' _Kamfret! Harusnya kau membiarkan kita pergi!' batin mereka berdua._

Mau tidak mau mereka pun akhirnya ikut.

Saat di dalam pun mereka terus dipelototin oleh gadis itu.

"Oh ya, apa pein sehat?" tanya Nagato.

"Ah, dia sehat... sehat..." jawab Hidan dengan perasaan tidak enak karena masih dipelototin.

"Dia sehat ya? Dia sehat rupanya hahaha.." ujar Nagato.

' _Apa yang kau tertawakan? Nyadar situasi oy!'_ batin Hidan.

' _Kau membuat kami dan pacarmu dalam masalah! Lagian abis nanyain keadaan malah ketawa, gak nyambung banget kamfret! Tapi makasih udah neraktir kami.'_ batin Itachi.

"Oh iya, Aku kena masalah waktu kencan beberapa hari yang lalu." Ujar Nagato.

' _Ngomong apa dia?Disini ada pacarnya kan?'_ batin Hidan

' _Super bodoh banget sih, lu!'_ batin Itachi.

"Hei, itu pacarmu... kan?" tanya Itachi berdiri yang akhirnya mengmbil tindakan.

"Oh, dia ini adikku." Ujar Nagato sambil melirik ke arah gadis itu.

"Kamfret!" Seru Itachi dan Hidan sambil menambrakan dahinya ke meja shock bahwa tidak seperti yang mereka bayangkan.

"Wajahnya suram, ya? Itu karena lensa kontaknya hilang." Ujar Nagato.

JDAK!

Mereka berdua kembali menjedotkan dahinya kemeja lagi.

"Aku minta maaf..." ujar gadis itu.

"Hahaha.. Dia tidak bisa lihat apa-apa, jadi aku buru-buru menjemputnya." Ujar Nagato dengan entengnya.

"Apanya yang lucu, kamfret!" seru Hidan.

"Harusnya kau bilang dari awal!" seru Itachi

Semenjak Pein, Kisame dan Zetsu pergi keluar menemani Konan orang-orang terus melihat kearah mereka. Ketiga cowok itu langsung kege-eran pikir mereka orang-orang pada ngeliatin kearah mereka karena keliatan keren sampai ada sebuah komentar dari seseorang yang membuyarkan kege-eran mereka.

"Cewek itu cantik banget ya." Ujar salah seorang cewekyang melihat kearah mereka berempat kepada temannya.

"Iya, tapi ngapain tiga cowok itu ngikutin dia terus?" tanya teman yang ngomong tadi.

"Dari tampangnya mungkin mereka pembantunya apa lagi yang banyak tindiknya kayak tukang kebonnya." Jawabnya.

Pein langsung siap-siap hendak mengeluarkan jurus andalnya sampai suara merdu Konan menenangkanya.

"Sabar-sabar yah." Ujarnya hingga Pein pun mengurungkan niatnya mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Kita beli makanan dulu yu." Ajak Konan.

"Tapi kita gak punya uang." ujar Kisame dan Zetsu.

"Tenang aku yang traktir." Ujar Konan.

"Wah! Konan baik banget deh." Kisame dan Zetsu langsung muji-muji Konan.

"Iya-iya, Pein ikut gak?" tanya Konan.

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut kemanapun Konan pergi." Ujar Pein sambil tersenyum yang membuat Konan tiba-tiba blushing.

"Kalau gitu kita beli karage yang di sana yu." Tunjuk Konan kesebuah tempat yang di kerumuni oleh banyak orang.

"Boleh-boleh, tapi bakalan susah kayaknya." Ujar Pein.

"Kita coba dulu." Ujar Konan.

Mereka berempat akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba ketempat itu. Tapi mereka harus menunngu lama setelah 20 menit akhirnya mereka dapat dilayani juga.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan berapa?" tanya cowok berambut merah dan memakai ikat kepala putih di kepalanya itu kepada Konan dan kawan-kawan.

"Pesen 4." Jawab Konan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Ujar Pria itu.

Kira-kira setelah 2 menit menunggu pria itu kembali dengan membawa 4 porsi karage yang masih panas.

"Silahkan." Ujar pria itu sambil menyerahkan karagenya kepada Konan dan kawam-kawan.

"Jadi semuanya berapa?" tanya Konan.

"Rp 40.000." jawab pria itu.

Lalu Konan pun menyerahkan dua uang berwarna hijau dua puluh ribuan kepada pria itu.

"Terima Kasih, datang lagi yah." Ujar Pria itu.

Konan dan yang lainnya menikmati karage yang barusan sambil berjalan.

"Wuih! Enak banget coy." Ujar Kisame, Pein dan zetsu yang tengah memakan karage.

"Iya bener." Timpal Konan.

Ketika tengah asik makan karage tiba-tiba ada seorang Pria yang menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, kalian." Ujar Pria tersebut otomatis mereka berempat langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Kalian mengganggu cewek itu." Ujar Cowok itu tiba-tiba.

Ketiga cowok itu menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkannya sendirian?" lanjutnya lagi.

Mereka bertiga masih menatapnya tidak mengerti. Kemuadian tidak berapa lama mereka bertiga menunjuk diri mereka masing-masing pertanda mengerti apa arti dari perkataan cowok barusan.

"Hei, ayolah." Kata pria itu lagi.

Mereka bertiga saling pandang lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Siapa kau hah?!" Seru Kisam dengan wajah sangarnya dengan diikuti pula oleh Pein dan Zetsu.

"Jangan Ikut campur!" tambah Pein.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu... Ayo kita bicarakan baik-baik..." ujar Pria itu.

"Berisik kau!" seru Zetsu memegang pundak pria itu dan melancarkan tinjunya. Namun pria itu dengan mudah menghindar dan membalasnya dengan sebuah Uppercut kedagu Zetsu.

"Adeh...adeh..."Zetsu langsung tepar.

Kemudian Pein ikut menerjang pria itu tapi malah dirinya yang kena pukul.

"Wadaw." Pein juga tepar setelah menerima pukulan dipipinya.

Kisame lebih parah dia menerima tendangan di kepalanya sampai terguling-guling nyungsep ke selokan.

"Ampun dah..." ujar Kisame kemudian ikut tepar juga.

"Kau tidak terluka?" tanya pria itu kepada Konan setelah membuat ketiga cowok itu nyium tanah semua.

"Ya." Jawab Konan tidak mengerti.

Kemudian pria itu mendekati Konan dan memegang tangannya.

"Ayo pergi."

' _Kayaknya aktingnya sukses, kita tidak punya pilihan lain di keadaan seperti ini. Sisanya aku serahkan padamu, Konan!'_ ujar Pein dalam yang ternyata Cuma pura-pura tepar.

' _Kalau cowok itu tahu bahwa kita adalah temannya, dia entar bakalan malu abis.'_ Tambah Kisame dalam hati.

' _Sisanya hanyalah kau harus menghilang dari sini dengan cowok itu. Kau bisa pura-pura tegar dan bilang"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu!"dengan mata berbinar. Yang penting jangan biarkan dia menyadarinya.'_ Timpal Zetsu juga dalam hati.

Konan hanya ikut dengan cowok itu dan memandang mereka dengan bingung.

' _Apa?!'_ batin Kisame tidak percaya

' _Yaelah, dia kagak ngarti!'_ seru Pein di dalam hati.

' _Baca keadaannya, Konan!'_ timpal zetsu

Kemudian Konan melepaskan tanganya dari cowok itu.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu." Ujar cowok itu.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya...orang-orang ini—" Ucapan Konan terpotong karena Kisame yang ada di belakangnya menendang kakinya. Konan pun langsung menoleh kebelakang dan Kisame langsung pura-pura tepar lagi.

Konan lalu berpikir dan tampaknya dia mengerti.

' _Sip, akhirnya dia nyadar juga!' Ujar Kisame dalam hati_

"Lho cari masalah, ya?" ujar Konan dengan aura angkernya kepada cowok itu.

' _Bukan itu!'_ seru Pein dalam hati.

' _Parah-parah dia sudah tidak bisa diharapkan.'_ Batin Zetsu.

Akhirnya cowok itu pun tahu bahwa sebenarnya mereka bertiga itu temannya Konan. Setelah meminta maaf kepada mereka bertiga cowok itu langsung lari dengan berlinang air mata saking malunya.

"Benerkan apa yang kita bilang." ujar Pein, Kisame, dan Zetsu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yaa, akhirnya bisa upload lagi. Maaf ya buah yang udah pada nunggui, HP sayanya di curi orang karena berhubung upload sama filenya juga ada di HP. Alhasil jadi gak bisa upload ini juga minjem punya temen. Dan juga tolong REVIEW yah!


	10. Chapter 10

Halo... saya kembali! Kira-kira udah berapa bulan ya. Semoga masih ada yang tetap mau baca ni fanfic. Oh ya, judulnya juga saya ganti.

Oke, enjoy the story...

 **HEAT**

Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo Everywere dan tentunya humor gagal alias garing.

 **Chapter 10**

 **Sai Si Komikus Shojou part 1**

Pagiitu seharusnya cuaca yang cerah mengawali hari yang damai. Tapi, pagi itu ada sesuatu yang tidak normal.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya Yukari pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Ketika sudah berada di taman sekolah ada tiga orang laki-laki yang menarik perhatian orang-orang termasukdirinya. Rupanya tiga orang itu Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke.

Penampilan mereka bagaikan siswa berandalan dimana Sai dan Sasuke mengeluarkan baju seragam sperti anak berandalan pada umumnya sedangkan Naruto dia lebih hebat lagi, ia tidak hanya mengeluarkan baju seragamnya tapi dia tidak memakai seragam malahan dia memakai baju totol-totol bak macan tuutul yang siap menerkam masngsanya.

"Kami sedang membantu Sai untuk membuat rival baru yang mengancam posisi si tokoh utama. Jadi hari ini kami mau mneliti remaja berandalan yang berbahaya." Ujar Naruto sambil memasang tampang sangar ketika lewat di depan Yukari.

"Jadi jangan menyapa, ya apalagi ngajak ngobrol." Tambah Sasuke.

"Kami berandalan." Ucap Sai dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang tidak nyambung sama sekali dengan apa yang sedang di perankannya.

"Ehh?!Eehhh?! apaan?" Yukari tidak mengerti sama sekali tapi mereka bertiga masih terus jalan.

"Aku dikucilkan, ya.."

Tapi mereka bertiga tiba-tiba berhenti dan melihat ke arah Yukari sebentar dan langsung berlari kencang ke arahnya.

' _Apaan nih? Nungguin kesan-kesanku..?!'_ batin Yukari melihat ketiga orang itu terus menatapnya.

"Heh.. aku baru tau kau membuat manga, Sai." Ujar Yukari.

"Ya, kami juga baru tau, kemarin sepulang sekolah dia datang keruang klub, waktu itu udah pulang, Yukari." Jawab Sasuke

"Jadi, kenapa harus pilih berandalan, sih?"

"Pikiranku buntu, jadi aku meminta bantuan mereka." Jawab Sai.

"Yukari, cowok yang sedikit liar itu lebih berdaya daripada Cuma yang lemah lembut dan baik, kan?" ujar Naruto masih dengan tampang sangarnya.

"Bukan anjing peliharaan, tapi anjing liar yang siap menerkam sekitar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya bandel, membangkang itu semua adalah roman." Tambah Naruto

' _Bukannya itu kelakuaannya sendiri?'_ pikir Yukari.

"Jadi sebagai langkah awal untuk menjadi berandalan hari ini..."

"Kami begadang dan lupa bikin PR!" ujar Naruto dengan bangganya.

"ITU MAH, MEMBANGKANG ALA ANAK SD!" seru Yukari.

"Tambahan, hari ini aku beli lagi krim wajah padahal masih ada dan aku juga mandi selama satu jam." Ujar Sasuke.

"Itu kamu nantangin apaan sih?!"

"Dan aku juga tidak menyalakan mesin cuci padahal cerah seperti ini." Ucap Sai

"Kamu juga Sai?!

"Yukari, menurutmu yang sedikit liar itu imejnya yang bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku? Hmm, kalo aku sihh.. ya yang paling standar itu datang terlambat, ya. Lalu membolos pelajaran dan pergi entah kemana, misalkan atap sekolah gitu, eh kalo atapnya genteng gak mungkin juga. Ya, yang seperti itulah menurutku." Jawab Yukari.

"Oke.. kalau begitu kita harus yang lebih ekstrim dari itu."ujar Naruto.

"Ya.. bukan Cuma terlambat..." kata Sasuke

"...atau bolos pelajaran..." ucap Sai

"JADI KITA GAK SEKOLAH HARI INI!" ujar mereka bertiga dengan tampang bangganya lagi.

"Itu, sih, Cuma bolos sekolah biasa!" seru Yukari lagi-lagi mengeluarkan komentar mautnya.

"Hmm... aku masih kurang paham. Begini saja, aku coba melakukan macam-macam kenakalan, kalau bagus angkat ini." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan benda seperti lolipop berbentuk hati.

"Aku mulai dari yang mainstream, ya, membolos di atas pohon. Terus nanti terjun untuk menyelamatkan si cewek." Kata sasuke yang mana tangannya sudah siap untuk memanjat.

' _ohh,iya, adegan dimana cowok yang agak seram terus nolong si cewek kan bikin deg-degan...'_ pikir Yukari.

"Oke ...aku mulai." Sasuke mulai memanjat pohon itu, tapi baru juga naek 5 centi turun, terus seperti itu berulang-ulang.

"Sudah Sasuke kau sudah berusaha." Ujar Naruto dengan tampang iba nelihat Sasuke.

"Yang kayak begini serahkan saja padaku." Ujar Naruto dengan sombongnya.

Memang sih, Naruto bisa sampe ke atas itu juga di bantu oleh Sasuke yang bersedia punggungnya menjadi pijakan kaki Naruto yang mana sebelum berangkat tadi ia tidak sengaja menginjak tai ayam di dekat rumahnya.

"Bagaimana? Berhasil, kan!" Seru Naruto bangga dan tidak lupa tampang puas yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Eh..ah..iya..deh." Sahut Yukari Sweatdrop.

"Jadi, cowok itu selagi santai dengan keren di atas pohon seperti ini. Dia melihat si cewekyang dipanggil seniornya muncul di bawah. Kemudian laki-laki itu turun dan berkata ' sampai di situ, kalian norak sekali, main keroyokan begitu. Lalu si cewek berterima kasih kepada si cowok 'Akhirnya pergi...ng? terima kasih.' Dan si cowok pun membalsanya 'Yakin nih bilang begitu? Nanti aku bisa minta cium darimu, lho?" Naruto mensimulasikan jalan ceritanya dengan fasih, namun tidak ada respon dari orang di bawah.

"KA-KATAKAN SESUATU, DONG!" seru Naruto.

"Ngg.. itu cowok seram atau perayu kelas kakap...jadi bingung mau meresponnya." Ujar Yukari.

"DUA-DUANYA! SIAL!"

"Aku baru ingat, bagaimana kalau tipe lone wolf yang suka sendirian saja? Kan, keren tuh." Ujar Yukari.

"Benar juga!" sahut Sasuke.

"Iya, bagus tuh." Tambah Sai

"Oke! Kita misah, Saasuke, Sai!"

"Oke! Aku akan mencoba jadi berandalan yang tidur melulu sepanjang pelajaran, baiklah serahkan padaku." Ujar Sasuke yang terlihat kantung mata hitam bagaikan panda.

"NGOMONG AJA KALAU EMANG NGANTUK." sahut Naruto.

"Kalo aku, lanjut bolos saja, deh..." ujar Naruto.

"Eh!? Kenapa, nggak apa-apa, tuh, Naruto?!" tanya Yukari.

"Aku nggak pengecut seperti kalian, tahu..."

"Aku kan nggak bikin pr... bakal diamuk nanti." Jawab Naruto.

"Yaelah, Sendirinya nggak bernyali!" Sahut Yukari.

"Kau yakin, Naruto?"ucap Sai.

"Sebaiknya jangan, deh. Nanti menyesal, lho?"ujar Yukari.

"Jangan ngeremehin orang , tau... sana pergi!"

Berhubung sebentar lagi waktu pelajaran akan di mulai, akhirnya mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan Naruto di atas pohon seorang diri.

"Fuuh..."

' _Akhirnya mereka pergi juga... mudah-mudahan mereka nggak sadar...dasar mereka itu... mana mungkin aku bolos Cuma karena nggak bikin pr...'_

"AKU INI GAK BISA TURUN, TAHU!"

Seketika Naruto pun menyesal.

Saat dalam rasa penyesalannya Naruto melihat sebuah tas yang di lempar dari luar pagar sekolah.

"Ng? Apaan, tuh, tas?"

' _Hah, jangan-jangan kayak yang di komik-komik, cewek yang terlambat dan gerbangnya sudahdi tutup jadi dia terpaksa manjat pagar, yang seperti itu?'_

WUUNG... KROSAKK!

Tiba-tiba ada tas lain terbang kearah Naruto yang tepat nyagkut di dahan di sebelah kepala Naruto. Naruto hanya bengong tidak beriaksi meliahat kecepatan tas yang nyaris menubruk wajahnya itu.

Kemudian datang lagi tas-tas yang berterbangan kearah Naruto, dari mulai tas olahraga hingga tas belanjaan.

"Ah, gawat. Nyangkut semua, deh... kelewat kenceng ngelemparnya ya..." Jadi yang melemparkan tas-tas itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah cewek rambut pirang bercepol empat alias Temari.

' _Gawat... cewek garang begini... bakal nendang!? Atau guncang-guncangin pohonnya...? jangan... jangan sampai!'_ batin Naruto

Temari mendekat kearah pohon tempat tasnya nyangkut dan juga tempat Naruto, kemudian dia duduk di bawah pohon itu, lalu langsung tidur.

' _Eh, cepet amat nyerahnya!'_

' _Jangan tidur di tempat kayak gini, dong! Aku jadi tambah susah turun, tahu! Nih! Tasmu! Cepat ke kelas sana!'_

Tapi secara refleks karena mimpi atau mengigau Temari menepis semua tas yang di jatuhkan oleh Naruto.

' _JANGAN DI TEPIS, HOI! EMANG LAGI SILAT!'_

' _Oke,coba kujatuhkan ulat saja! Hayo, hayo! Nggak asyik buat tidur, kan pohonnya!? Ayo..ayo..ayoooo!'_

Krosak! Krosak! Krosak!

Naruto terus menggoyang goyangkan dahan pohonnya. Tiba-tiba ada ulat yang jatuh di depan matanya.

"HIIIIII!" pekik Naruto, yang mau jatuhin ulatnya sendiri yang takutnya sendiri.

Krosak! Krosak!

"Ngh... apa...?" Temar akhirnya terbanguni ketika mendengar suara berisik yang di buat Naruto dan juga pekikannya tadi.

Kemudian di hadapan Temari ada cowok yang jatuh dari pohon yang sekilas keliatan keren, padahal itu Naruto yang jatoh karena takut sama ulat. Namun sayang kekerenan itu hanya sekilas karena Naruto jatuh tersunggkur mencium tanah, membuat Temari yang tadinya terpana menjadi sweatdrop.

Teriingat bahwa dia harus masuk kelas Temari langsung pergi saja meniggalkan Naruto yang masih nugging.

"Temari, kenapa kamu telat?" tanya guru yang saat itu sudah ada di kelas Temari.

"Maaf pak, saya telat karena tadi ada cowok ganteng jatuh dari pohon." Jawab Yukari.

"Kamu itu ngeledek, ya?" ujar guru itu dengan perempatan di keningnya.

.

.

REVIEW

.

.

Buset, yang awal maksa banget. Kayaknya bakal delay lagi, laptopnya kagak ada. Dan jangan lupa Review.


End file.
